Les Chevaliers au Cosmos Double
by J0u0s0t0e0m0o0i
Summary: La guerre Sainte contre Hadès est terminée. Athéna a ressuscité ses chevaliers et profite d'une période de paix, lorsque Kiki - apprenti des Chevaliers d'Or des Béliers - et Shun, Chevalier d'Andromède, disparaissent du jour au lendemain. Un vent d'inquiétude souffle dans les rangs de la Princesse Saori, tandis qu'une nouvelle alliance, plus puissante que jamais, se dresse.
1. Chapter 1: Jamir

**Chapitre 1 : Jamir**

Jamir était un endroit retiré du monde, perché dans les plus hautes montagnes du Tibet, où la vie semblait avoir suspendu son cours depuis longtemps. On n'y trouvait pas âme qui vive : aucun animal n'avait jamais pu élire domicile dans cette atmosphère glacée, et seul un chevalier aguerri pouvait se prévaloir d'en atteindre le sommet sans succomber au manque d'oxygène occasionné par une telle altitude.

Assis en tailleur au sommet d'un roc aplani et froid, le Chevalier du Bélier, Mü, poussa sa conscience aux confins du pays.

En contre-bas, dans la vallée de l'Ü-Tsang, il sentit que les paysans commençaient à se lever – dès que le soleil pointerait le bout de son nez, nul doute qu'ils partiraient tous labourer la terre, pour ne revenir chez eux qu'à la nuit tombée.

Un groupe d'enfants se réveillait également à l'orphelinat de Lhassa, la capitale : ils avaient un voyage d'organisé aujourd'hui, il leur fallait donc se lever plus tôt et préparer leurs bagages. Leur excitation était communicative, dès le saut du lit.

Prés des lacs salés du Chang Tang, une autre forme de vie attira son attention : un troupeau de Yacks – étonnamment nombreux pour cette période de l'année – était en train de se tremper les pattes dans les flots glacés.

Mü prit une grande inspiration – tous ces endroits qu'il avait déjà visités lui communiquaient clairement le même message : Kiki n'était pas au Tibet.

_**Mais par Athéna, où est-il donc ?**_ Se demanda le mentor pour la troisième fois de la matinée.

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il revenait de mission, le garçon l'attendait à Jamir – et les rares fois où il était avec Shiryu ou la princesse Saori, son cosmos lui permettait de communiquer sa position à son Maître, et de rentrer dans la journée.

Or, présentement, cela faisait une semaine que Mü était revenu d'Asgard où Athéna l'avait envoyé pour remettre un message à la princesse Hilda de Polaris – et toujours pas de Kiki.

Si un détail devait chiffonner Mü, ce serait l'absence totale des rayons de son jeune cosmos, rattaché dès sa naissance à la constellation du Bélier. Il ne les sentait nulle part – ni en Chine, près de la rivière de Rozan où il passait parfois du temps avec Shiryu, ni au Japon, où il aimait revoir Seyar, ni en Grèce – place forte du Sanctuaire même d'Athéna.

\- Kiki, où es-tu donc passé ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute, un tantinet soucieux, comme si les rocs environnant pouvaient lui délivrer une telle réponse.

Soudain, une immense vague de calme et de douceur l'atteignit, en provenance de la frontière indienne. Mü sourit.

_**\- Shakka**_, comprit-il.

_**\- Tu as perdu quelque chose ?**_ Lui demanda son confrère par la pensée, un brun amusé.

Le Chevalier d'or de la Vierge était à Âgrâ, ville où il avait vu le jour et dont il avait fait son lieu de retraite. Mü le localisa en une seconde et lui retourna sa vague de réconfort.

_**\- Pour tout te dire, je cherche à établir contact avec mon apprenti… **_Avoua-t-il à l'indien.

_**\- Je vois,**_ sourit Shakka. _**J'ai l'impression que cet enfant aime te faire tourner en bourrique…**_

_**\- Tu as remarqué, toi aussi ? **_Ironisa__Mü_**. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais été aussi diable à son âge. Ni aucun d'entre nous, d'ailleurs.**_

Shakka garda le silence quelques secondes – si bien que Mü crut un instant qu'il était retourné à sa méditation. Puis la voix douce de son confrère lui répondit :

_**\- Ayor et Aldébaran ont eu leur période**_, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire perceptible. _**Je vais tenter à mon tour de localiser son cosmos…**_

Mü lui envoya une onde de reconnaissance : s'il y avait bien un Chevalier capable d'étendre son investigation au-delà des siennes, c'était Shakka.

Hélas, il sentit un soupçon de frustration remonter depuis l'Inde juste avant que son confrère ne lui réponde officiellement :

_**\- Navré, Mü. Je ne le sens nulle part. C'est plutôt surprenant.**_

_**\- En effet, **_répondit le Bélier_**. Je te remercie néanmoins.**_

_**\- Si son cosmos m'apparaît, je te le ferai savoir sur le champ… **_Conclut Shakka.

Puis tout deux retournèrent à leur méditation respective.

Néanmoins, Mü venait de comprendre un point essentiel de la situation. Kiki avait forcément des problèmes… Si même le seigneur de la Vierge ne parvenait pas à le localiser, cela signifiait clairement que ses réserves d'énergie étaient au plus bas – ou qu'il était dans un autre sanctuaire divin, indétectable aux cosmos des chevaliers d'Athéna. Dans tous les cas, une situation fâcheuse.

Le Seigneur des Béliers se leva et alla prévenir son serviteur qu'il partait à la recherche de Kiki pour savoir quel était le dernier endroit où on l'avait vu. Si le garçon devait se manifester avant son retour, Shakka le préviendrait et il reviendrait alors immédiatement.

Le vieux Tsering acquiesça, inquiet. C'était lui qui s'occupait depuis son enfance d'entretenir et ravitailler la tour de Jamir en l'absence de son maître, et il n'aimait pas savoir que le petit Kiki était introuvable.

\- Qu'Athéna vous protége, mon Maître, murmura-t-il en retournant aux cuisines.

Mü lui servit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, puis il se téléporta tout d'abord aux Cinq Pics.

Dès son arrivée, il comprit que l'ambiance était à la fête. Il régnait dans l'atmosphère une joie collective, un sentiment euphorique qu'il était d'ordinaire assez rare de percevoir dans la retraite de Dokho.

Justement, le Chevalier de la Balance apparut à ses côtés. Tout deux étaient au sommet de la cascade de Rozan. Dokho avait de nouveau son apparence d'homme jeune – toutefois, on sentait qu'il était désormais capable de mûrir et vieillir comme tout à chacun : sa peau était burinée et de jolies faussettes se dessinaient progressivement autour de ses yeux et de ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Mü, lui dit-il chaleureusement.

\- Maître, inclina de la tête le seigneur des Béliers. Je ne vous importune pas, j'espère…

\- Non, le rassura Dokho. En fait, Shiryu et Shunreï se sont mariés il y a quelques instants… La cérémonie vient tout juste de s'achever.

\- Oh, sourit Mü. Il faut que j'aille les féliciter alors ! C'est une très heureuse nouvelle.

\- En effet. Cette période de paix est propice à la reconstruction, de nos sanctuaires comme de nos vies… (Puis il redevint grave) : J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Shakka, Mü. Et malheureusement, j'ignore où est Kiki. Shiryu lui avait proposé d'être témoin au mariage il y a environ un mois, ce qu'il avait accepté, comme tu t'en doutes. Mais il ne s'est pas présenté, ce que je juge comme assez alarmant.

Le chevalier des Béliers encaissa la nouvelle et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Plus aucun doute, le garçon était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Désormais, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour de bon.

\- Kiki est l'héritier de la maison des Béliers, il ne peut y en avoir d'autre, continua Dokho. Dès que les rituels du mariage seront terminés, je t'aiderai à le retrouver.

Mü acquiesça vivement, reconnaissant :

\- Merci, Maître. Je vais continuer ma ronde auprès de Seyar et des autres. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Puis il se téléporta en contre-bas, où Shiryu – qui avait apparemment senti sa présence – l'attendait. Après l'avoir félicité comme il se devait et lui avoir souhaité beaucoup de belles choses pour la suite, il le rassura sur le fait que Kiki n'aurait jamais oublié sa cérémonie et devait probablement attendre quelque part qu'on vienne lui donner un petit coup de main – ce qu'il allait faire sans tarder.

Il resta encore quelques minutes, le temps d'échanger une tasse de thé symbolique en hommage de la mariée, puis se téléporta au Japon, au siège de la fondation Kido.

Tatsumi, le majordome de la princesse, était en train de regarder les informations télévisées lorsque ce grand chevalier aux vêtements tibétains apparut à sa droite, et il poussa un cri paniqué, lâchant la télécommande et bondissant de son large canapé. En voyant les yeux du nouvel arrivant, il se retint néanmoins de sortir son bâton de Kendo : ce visage lui était vaguement familier.

\- Mais qui es-tu toi, et comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici, hein ? Ah, j'y suis ! Tu es de la famille de ce vaurien qui s'amuse à me faire voler dans les airs, c'est cela ?

Mü comprit immédiatement la référence à son apprenti, et sourit :

\- Je vois. Je suis le Chevalier d'or des Béliers, Mü. Et toi, qui que tu sois, tu me parais bien impoli.

Tatsumi se dégonfla comme un ballon :

\- Oh, un chevalier d'or, donc… Oh, pardonnez-moi je… Euh… Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je suis justement à la recherche de mon apprenti, Kiki. Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Ce garnement ! S'empourpra Tatsumi. Eh, il faudrait lui apprendre le respect, un peu ! (Voyant que Mü perdait progressivement son air affable, il enchaîna à toute allure) : je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la bataille d'Hadès, désolé. Mais il aimait bien passer du temps à l'orphelinat, peut-être a-t-il été vu là-bas entre temps…

Mü acquiesça :

\- J'aimerais présenter mes hommages à la Princesse Saori avant de partir. Où puis-je la trouver ?

Tatsumi se mit instantanément au garde à vous, comme si le nom de Saori avait éveillé en lui quelque instinct serviable.

\- A cette heure du matin, elle se promène dans le parc. Voulez-vous que je vous conduise ?

\- Non ça ira, merci. Je pense pouvoir la trouver. Si Kiki réapparaît, soyez aimable de me faire prévenir sur le champ.

Tatsumi acquiesça, puis sursauta de nouveau en le voyant disparaître. Ces chevaliers, avec leurs pouvoirs spéciaux, allaient finir par le rendre fou…

Lorsqu'il se matérialisa près du cosmos d'Athéna, Mü fut immédiatement plongé dans un havre de paix et d'amour. Sa propre joie l'envahit et le soulagea de ses inquiétudes.

\- Princesse, salua-t-il, heureux de la revoir.

Elle aussi avait mûri, et bien qu'elle portât encore sur son visage et ses mains quelques fines traces de blessures reçues pendant la dernière guerre sainte, elle était toujours aussi resplendissante de beauté. En cette heure matinale, elle avait troqué sa robe d'un blanc immaculé contre une jupe longue aux tons jaune pâle, et un débardeur brodé aux coloris un peu plus foncés.

\- Mü, sourit-elle. Quel plaisir. Comment vas-tu ?

Saga et Kanon apparurent alors dans son champs de vision : le premier plongé dans la contemplation du paysage, le second s'approchant l'air accueillant :

\- Salut à toi, Mü, lui dit-il.

Les jumeaux étaient tout deux habillés sobrement et semblaient servir d'escorte permanente à leur déesse, qui de son côté conversait gaiement avec eux.

\- Je vais bien, sourit-il à son tour à l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Il semble que vous aussi, Princesse. Cela me ravit.

Saori pencha alors la tête sur le côté :

\- Un nuage accompagne pourtant ta venue, je le sens dans ton cœur. Que se passe-t-il ?

Mü acquiesça :

\- Rien de grave, Majesté. Je suis seulement à la recherche de mon apprenti, Kiki. Il semblerait qu'il ait disparu.

Il vit immédiatement que la princesse saisissait les tenants et les aboutissants d'une telle information, à en juger par l'air grave qui se peignit de suite sur son visage :

\- C'est terrible. Nous devons le retrouver immédiatement.

Mü tenta d'apaiser son inquiétude :

\- Peut-être n'est-ce rien de grave, annonça-t-il calmement, il lui arrive souvent de partir aux quatre coins du globe. Je ne l'en ai jamais empêché, c'est sans doute de ma faute.

Athéna lui tourna le dos et s'avança plus profondément dans le parc :

\- Mais il n'est pas du genre à disparaître sans donner de nouvelles. Il a, au contraire, toujours le don de se trouver là où on a besoin de lui…

Le Chevalier du Bélier accepta le compliment d'un signe de tête.

\- Surtout tiens moi au courant dès que nous l'aurons retrouvé, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vivement vers lui. Si d'ici demain tu n'as pas réussi à le localiser, je lancerai une mission officielle dans ce sens.

Saga s'intéressa alors à la conversation – conscient qu'il serait probablement le chevalier mandaté pour cette recherche.

Si Mü sembla trouver la mesure excessive, il n'en laissa rien paraître : la princesse Saori, de par sa connexion à Athéna, avait un sens de la menace plus développé que le sien. S'il lui paraissait donc légitime de lancer plusieurs chevaliers sur les traces de Kiki, il n'allait pas tenter de l'en dissuader.

\- Quand as-tu noté sa disparition ? Demanda alors Saga d'une voix grave.

\- Je l'ai fait appelé il y a environ une semaine.

Kanon s'éloigna un peu, et tous sentirent qu'il développait ses sens au reste du monde pour tenter de localiser l'enfant. Mü ferma les yeux, anticipant la réponse que lui donnerait son confrère :

\- Shakka et moi n'avons pas réussi à trouver trace de son cosmos, ce qui justifie ma démarche jusqu'ici. Incidemment, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un orphelinat qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement dans les environs, savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

Le visage de Saori s'illumina d'un coup :

\- Oui, il est en face du port. (Après un bref instant de réflexion, elle ajouta avec amusement) : Seyar y est en ce moment-même, tu devrais pouvoir le localiser facilement.

\- En effet. Merci Princesse. Je vous tiendrai informée des fruits de ma recherche dès demain matin.

Kanon et Saga s'approchèrent :

\- C'est assez étrange, je ne sens pas sa présence moi non plus, entama le plus âgé.

\- Pourtant la constellation du bélier ne semble pas avoir perdu d'étoile, relativisa son frère.

Mü acquiesça : si Kiki était mort, il l'aurait senti, c'était certain.

Saori posa une main sur l'épaule de Saga :

\- Nous devrons élucider ce mystère. (Puis se tournant vers Mü) : Nous attendons de tes nouvelles, Chevalier.

\- Princesse, répondit celui-ci en guise de salut et d'acquiescement.

Puis il se fia au cosmos de Pégase et se téléporta à ses côtés, atterrissant ainsi à l'orphelinat principal de Tokyo.

Une fois encore, il fut accueilli par un cri de terreur : celui d'un jeune garçon brun qui alla détaler derrière Seyar. Le Chevalier Pégase éclata de rire :

\- Oh, salut Mü ! Et bien, quelle surprise !

Une jeune femme à ses côtés frictionna le dos du garçon en question :

\- Allons, n'aie pas peur, Makoto. C'est un chevalier.

L'enfant laissa poindre le bout de son nez mais ne désira pas en montrer d'avantage :

\- Il ressemble à Kiki ! Chuchota celui-ci en regardant Seyar, et en se rapprochant de Mylène.

\- Mais c'est normal, c'est son maître, répondit Pégase. (Puis le jeune homme attrapa la main de la jeune femme) : Mü, je te présente Mylène, ma fiancée.

Le chevalier du bélier baissa la tête en signe de salut – il sentait une grande douceur émaner d'elle :

\- Félicitations, sourit-il. Je vois que tu as su trouver une femme qui te complète.

Seyar comprit immédiatement le message, et grimaça :

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, je suis très calme et pacifique moi aussi quand je le souhaite.

Tous les quatre s'esclaffèrent.

\- Bon et Kiki, comment va-t-il ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu ! Demanda Seyar en s'étirant. C'est toi qui l'entraîne jour et nuit, ne lui laissant même pas une minute pour aller voir ses amis ?

Le sourire de Mü se figea immédiatement, puis disparut. Seyar s'avança immédiatement d'un pas :

\- Attends une minute. Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Kiki a disparu – c'est pour ça que je suis ici. J'aurais souhaité savoir quand il a été vu ici pour la dernière fois…

Seyar sursauta :

\- Il a disparu ? Non mais comment ça, il a disparu ? (Voyant que Mü ne bougeait pas et ne répondait rien, il enchaîna) : Mais il faut à tout prix le retrouver ! Enfin, on ne disparaît pas comme ça, pas lui ! (Il se tourna vers Mylène) : De mémoire, il est revenu deux ou trois fois depuis notre retour des enfers. C'est bien ça ?

Mylène acquiesça :

\- Oui, cela fait environ une quinzaine de jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. La dernière fois qu'il est passé, il a soigné Cassïdy.

Seyar pivota de nouveau vers Mü :

\- Oui, ils sont proches tous les deux, peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose. Et puis elle fait partie du même peuple que toi, elle peut sûrement le repérer !

Le chevalier du bélier pencha légèrement la tête, intrigué par le dernier morceau d'information :

\- Une Atlante ? Ici, à Tokyo ? Tu dois faire erreur.

Son peuple avait quasiment disparu de la surface de la Terre, et il n'était même pas sûr que d'autres représentants que Kiki, Scion et lui puissent encore exister en ce monde. En imaginer un à Tokyo relevait de l'impossible.

\- Mais si, insista pourtant Seyar. C'est bizarre qu'il ne t'en ai jamais parlé !

Mylène posa sa main sur le crâne du garçon qui se cachait encore derrière elle :

\- Makoto, veux-tu bien aller chercher Cassïdy s'il te plait ?

L'enfant détala immédiatement.

Seyar poursuivit :

\- …D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, c'est Kiki qui nous l'a amenée il y a un an ou deux – on a jamais su d'où exactement. Cassïdy a quelques pouvoirs elle aussi, même si elle les cache la plupart du temps - elle ne veut pas devenir chevalier. Oh, je pensais que tu la connaissais, tu vas voir elle est assez… Hors du commun.

Une fillette d'environ dix ans apparut alors calmement dans la cour. Makoto tournoyait autour d'elle, à priori en train de vanter la rapidité et le charisme du nouveau chevalier qu'elle allait rencontrer dans quelques instants. Elle portait une chevelure dorée libre, ainsi que des yeux et des points de même couleur. Sa tunique noire était sobre mais lui conférait une maturité bien au-delà de son âge. Le cœur de Mü s'emplit de joie lorsqu'il réalisa que son peuple n'était finalement pas encore au bord de l'extinction comme il l'avait longtemps cru, et qu'il avait en face de lui une véritable Atlante – au sang pur, et à la dignité affichée. Puis une terrible pensée s'instaura dans son esprit. Comment Kiki avait-il pu lui cacher pareille information ?

\- Salutations, fit-elle en inclinant la tête avec respect. Je suis Cassïdy.

Le Seigneur des béliers posa un regard sur Seyar, qui comprit la requête silencieuse : ils raccompagnèrent Makoto à l'intérieur, leur conférant ainsi un semblant d'intimité. Mylène jeta un coup d'œil à Cassïdy pour s'assurer que la fillette n'allait pas s'en effrayer, mais comme à son habitude elle paraissait parfaitement maître de la situation.

\- Je m'appelle Mü, répondit alors doucement le Chevalier une fois que leurs trois compagnons furent à quelques pas. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Elle acquiesça lentement :

\- Vous êtes le maître de Kiki, le Chevalier d'Or des Béliers, du sanctuaire d'Athéna.

\- Et sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Parce que vous recherchez Kiki.

Il s'avança d'un pas et prit la pleine mesure de la puissance de la fillette – cosmos qui émanait d'elle involontairement.

\- Et sais-tu où il se trouve ?

Cassïdy ferma les yeux dans une gestuelle familière chez les Atlantes :

\- Oui. Mais hélas, je ne suis pas autorisée à vous communiquer cette information. Et je ne sais pas s'il va bien… Je le pense. Je l'espère.

Mü s'apprêtait à pousser plus loin l'interrogatoire, mais elle leva une main pleine d'autorité devant lui :

\- Le dieu que je sers m'interdit de vous révéler ce détail. Mais il y a quelqu'un que tu connais, et qui – lui – passe au dessus de cette autorité. Il s'agit de Shun, de l'Andromède. S'il est revenu, il sera plus au fait que moi sur ce qui arrive à Kiki en ce moment. Bonne chance, Mü du Bélier. Kiki me parle beaucoup de vous, je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré.

Mü du faire appel à son plus grand calme lorsqu'il la vit se volatiliser et éteindre son cosmos. Elle aussi avait disparu.

Il tenta de suivre les traces de son esprit, de son âme, de l'once de vie qui avait frôlé ce sol quelques instants auparavant – en vain. Elle était à son tour totalement indétectable.

Son apprenti était dans donc bel et bien dans un autre sanctuaire divin – probablement celui-là même que la fillette venait de rejoindre. Seule cette hypothèse pouvait expliquer que des guerriers émérites comme lui-même et Shakka ne puissent plus détecter leurs cosmos. Mais que venait donc faire Shun dans cette histoire ? Le jeune chevalier était, à sa connaissance, reparti pour l'île d'Andromède peu après leur retour à tous des enfers. L'idée de la création d'un nouveau sanctuaire d'Hadès lui traversa l'esprit mais il la repoussa pour l'instant : dans ce genre de situation, la suspicion était la pire des conseillères.

\- Kiki, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu donc encore fourré ? Soupira le seigneur des Béliers en regagnant l'intérieur de l'orphelinat.


	2. Chapter 2: Merveilleuse Cité d'Atlantide

**Chapitre 2 : La merveilleuse cité d' Atlantide**

La cité d'Atlantide avait, depuis la nuit des temps, attisé la curiosité des dieux comme des mortels. En Olympe, on jalousait Apollon sur ce cadeau que lui avait offert Zeus, son père. Sur terre, on colportait des légendes invraisemblables sur l'existence d'une cité du soleil, qui aurait traversé les âges, capable de se déplacer dans les cieux et sous les flots, et dont le matériau principal de construction serait l'or pur.

En cet instant, Kiki se moquait éperdument de se trouver au centre même d'un des lieux les plus mythiques au monde – il voulait rentrer chez lui, point final.

Il posa un pied sur le sol, et une douleur cuisante remonta avec vivacité dans sa jambe, s'attardant tout particulièrement sur les jointures de son genou. Néanmoins, il se contraint au silence et acheva de se lever de son lit de souffrance. Le fait de rencontrer un sol dur et froid fit grogner ses articulations – mais celui de devoir tout à coup porter son poids les fit carrément hurler : il s'effondra après deux pas.

\- Roh, j'en ai marre ! S'écria-t-il en tentant de se rasseoir.

Ses yeux bleus commencèrent à s'emplir de larmes frustrées, et soudain il lui prit l'envie de détruire le mur de sa chambre. Juste avant qu'il ne mette ses pensées à exécution, des bruits de pas résonnèrent et un vieil homme d'origine chinoise apparut, une moue réprobatrice peinte sur son visage :

\- On n'est pas très patient hein ? Je t'ai dit que tu ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici avant encore plusieurs jours.

\- Tak Wah, j'en ai assez, je veux retourner sur terre !

Le vieux guérisseur se planta devant lui en posant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air agacé :

\- Mais enfin tu ne tiens même pas debout. Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Le seigneur Shögun a été bon envers toi, tu as de la chance qu'il t'ait ramené ici pour te faire soigner. Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi ingrat !

Kiki s'allongea totalement sur le sol, expirant bruyamment :

\- Ce lit est plus une prison qu'autre chose. JE VEUX M'EN ALLER !

Tak Wah sursauta sous la violence du ton, et fronça les sourcils, prêt à inculquer le respect à ce garnement. Soudain, une voix calme et grave surgit depuis le couloir :

\- Que se passe-t-il par ici ?

Kiki et Tak Wah rivèrent leur regard sur le corridor, et le garçon se redressa vivement en position assise, en reconnaissant le jeune chevalier qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade quelques jours plus tôt : Shögun. Plutôt grand, mince, ce jeune homme d'un sanctuaire étranger arborait une coupe au bol de cheveux fins et bruns, ainsi qu'un regard espiègle et rieur propre aux asiatiques. Son cosmos resplendissait de façon assez admirative – a vue d'œil, Kiki lui estimait un potentiel égal aux chevaliers d'argent, bien qu'il n'ait qu'une quinzaine d'années à tout casser.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi, voilà ce qui se passe ! Se plaignit l'apprenti du bélier.

Tak Wah s'avança d'un pas vers son maître :

\- Seigneur Shögun, ce garçon est un tel fléau, il doit s'agir d'un serviteur d'Hadès, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Le Chevalier asiatique émit un petit rire, puis répondit :

\- Mais non Tak Wah, il s'agit juste d'un enfant qui est resté cloué sous un océan pendant deux jours, et dans un lit d'hôpital pendant près d'une semaine – ca fait travailler les nerfs tout ça, surtout à son âge ! (Il posa une main chaleureuse sur le bras du guérisseur) : Tu peux nous laisser, je vais prendre le relais.

Le vieil homme lança un dernier regard noir au garnement qui se tenait assis par terre et partit en grommelant dans sa barbe.

Shögun referma la porte derrière lui et alla attraper Kiki par les épaules pour le remettre debout :

\- Tu arrives à tenir sur tes pieds ?

Le garçon gémit :

\- Non, pas encore, ce n'est pas normal…

Le chevalier le remit alors sur son lit, et s'assit à ses côtés :

\- Kiki, tu as subi de plein fouet une attaque d'Amazone – sans aucune protection ni armure. C'est déjà un miracle que tu sois encore en vie.

\- Mais c'est quoi une Amazone ? Et pourquoi elle m'a attaqué alors que je tentais seulement de me téléporter à Jamir ? Pourquoi elle m'a jeté dans l'océan, et toi, comment et pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? J'en ai tellement marre de tout ce qui m'arrive – ou plutôt j'en ai marre de tout subir sans rien comprendre. Enfin, c'est à devenir fou ! Et pourquoi je ne sens plus ni la présence de ma déesse, ni celle de mon m…

Shögun posa soudain une main sur son front, et Kiki se sentit immédiatement envahi d'une grande vague de calme.

\- Ca… C'est de la triche, murmura le garçon en comprenant que son interlocuteur endormait sa rage.

\- Tu n'es pas encore en état de t'énerver – cela ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. Bien, qu'as-tu compris de ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Le garçon se détendit dans son lit :

\- Qu'une folle furieuse avec la puissance d'une femme chevalier aguerrie me cherchait depuis plusieurs années apparemment – d'ailleurs, elle m'a probablement confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que moi, je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant. Et que lorsqu'elle m'a trouvée, alors que j'étais au Japon et que j'essayais de me téléporter auprès de mon maître, elle a essayé de me tuer (il tenta de fouiller de nouveau dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire) : ou plutôt, elle avait très envie de le faire, mais après m'avoir asséné plusieurs coups, elle a soudain prit peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi. Et elle m'a expédié dans une sorte de prison sphérique, sous les flots, où j'ai eu l'impression d'errer pendant des semaines…

\- En fait tu n'y es resté que deux jours entiers, mais la vie sous l'océan, privée de son, de lumière et d'odeur, embrouille totalement l'esprit – et rend toute perception temporelle quasiment impossible. Et pour ta gouverne, ce qu'elle a senti et qui lui a fait peur, c'était moi. Je venais juste de recevoir comme ordre de mission de te retrouver et de te protéger – elle a détecté ma présence et a donc décidé de te cacher jusqu'à ce que je sois reparti. Puis, deux jours après notre rencontre, pensant que j'étais retourné sur Atlantide, elle t'a fait ressurgir des flots pour te tuer – c'est là que je suis intervenu. (Shögun soupira) : les Amazones ont un rapport très étroit avec la nature, et il est impossible de défaire une chose ou une attaque qu'elles ont lancé en rapport avec les forêts, les océans ou même les montagnes – tu étais invisible et indétectable aux yeux et aux cosmos de tous, là, enfermé dans ta bulle sous les flots.

Kiki prit une grande inspiration :

\- Shögun, je te remercie vraiment de m'avoir sauvé la vie et de m'avoir fait soigner. Mais il est temps que je sache. Cette cité, que tout le monde appelle Atlantide et qui n'est pas sur terre. Où est-elle ? Je ne sens la présence d'aucun de mes amis, ni même celle de mon maître. Quant au cosmos d'Athéna, il me parait lointain – même dans les enfers je le sentais d'avantage que cela… Et tu dis qu'on t'a donné comme mission de venir me sauver : qui l'a fait ? Et pourquoi ? J'ai besoin d'avoir ces réponses…

Le chevalier croisa les bras et regarda par la fenêtre en silence :

\- Je suppose que tu finiras tôt ou tard par le découvrir… La cité d'Atlantide est le sanctuaire d'Apollon, le dieu que je sers. Et en effet, nous ne sommes plus sur terre. Nous sommes actuellement sur le Soleil.

Kiki le regarda fixement, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

\- Le… Soleil ?

\- Oui, c'est un astre que notre Dieu a enveloppé de feu pour que les mortels ne s'en approchent pas trop – même aux moyens de leurs nouvelles forces technologiques – mais les chevaliers et artistes d'Apollon peuvent accéder au cœur de la planète par téléportation. D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que nous avons fait pour venir, toi et moi…

Le garçon resta silencieux un instant. Il nageait vraiment en plein délire.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai… Ca signifierait que c'est… Apollon qui t'a demandé de venir me sauver ? Décida-t-il néanmoins de poursuivre.

Shögun acquiesça lentement.

\- Et… Pourquoi ? Je ne le connais pas moi. Pourquoi moi, plus qu'un autre ?

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé à répondre à cette question. Quelqu'un d'autre le fera… Enfin, si un jour tu es capable de sortir de ma maison !

Kiki comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations à ce sujet, et tentant de contenir sa frustration, il demanda :

\- Ta maison ? Cet endroit est ta maison ?

\- Une petite partie oui. La cité d'Atlantide comporte 5 maisons principales. La maison de l'empire du Nord, celle de l'empire du Sud, de l'Ouest, de l'Est et celle de l'empire Central. Tu te trouves dans la maison de l'empire de l'Est, dont je suis le représentant. Chaque maison a un Chevalier d'Apollon qui la dirige.

\- Donc vous n'êtes que… 5 Chevaliers ? Dans tout Atlantide ?

Shögun sourit :

\- Mes frères ont des apprentis, qui vont bientôt à leur tour devenir des chevaliers. Et dans quelques années, moi aussi j'aurai des apprentis, c'est certain… Et puis la cité comporte de nombreux messagers d'Apollon, ils savent se défendre, crois moi. Il y a les artistes aussi… Bon, ces derniers ne savent pas vraiment se battre, mais rassure-toi, en dix mille ans d'existence, jamais encore nous n'avons perdu un seul combat.

\- Et contre qui le sanctuaire d'Apollon se bat-il d'ordinaire ? Pas Athéna, j'espère… Demanda Kiki, méfiant.

Shögun éclata de rire :

\- Oh non, rassure-toi. Par le passé, Athéna et Apollon ont déjà eu à unir leurs forces au contraire. Non, nous… Avons quelques démêlés réguliers avec Artémis, dont le sanctuaire divin se trouve sur la lune. Rien de trop grave. Parfois en revanche nous avons à faire face à une levée des titans – lorsque c'est le cas, les armées d'Athéna, d'Apollon et de Zeus doivent s'unir. Tu comprends, ces braves géants ont la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir détruire notre système solaire. C'est embêtant.

Kiki leva un sourcil surpris :

\- Des titans ? Comme dans la légende ? Enfin, je veux dire, ceux qui étaient supposés être les parents de Zeus, Hadès et Poséïdon ?

Shögun prit un air grave :

\- Mais ce n'est pas une légende, c'est notre histoire. Tu n'as pas l'air de prendre cela au sérieux… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous inculquent donc au sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

Le garçon prit la mouche :

\- Des trucs utiles, pas des histoires à dormir debout !

Le chevalier se leva de son lit :

\- Je vois. Et bien il va falloir que tu commences à t'intéresser d'avantages à « ces histoires à dormir debout », car ta vie est sur le point de changer radicalement, et si tu n'y es pas correctement préparé, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. En attendant, tu dois encore te reposer. Si tu te tiens correctement et que tu ne forces pas trop, je pense que tu devrais pouvoir sortir demain soir…  
\- Je serai dehors à l'aube, le prévint fièrement Kiki.

\- Intéressant, pouffa Shögun. On verra.

\- Oui, on verra.

Le Chevalier observa ses traits avec un amusement ostensible, puis partit en refermant la porte derrière lui :

\- Bonne nuit, Kiki…

\- C'est ça, grogna l'enfant tandis que les pas de son geôlier s'éloignaient dans le corridor.

Shögun attendit quelques instants que le garçon concentre son attention sur autre chose, puis il reprit le corridor et alla à l'encontre de Tak Wha, qui était en train de préparer le bol de riz traditionnel qu'il servait le soir à sa maison :

\- Tak. L'enfant ne doit pas sortir de la maison avant mon retour, tu m'as bien entendu ? Si jamais il parvient à s'échapper, contacte moi et fais immédiatement prévenir Miké, ordonna Shögun avec le plus grand sérieux.

Son serviteur pâlit :

\- Le… Le seigneur Mikérinos ? De la maison de l'Empire Central ?

\- Oui.

En toute une vie de service, Tak Wha n'avait eu à rencontrer et servir Mikérinos que trois fois, mais systématiquement il avait été interloqué par son charisme et son intelligence. Le seigneur Mikérinos était l'aîné et de loin le plus puissants des cinq chevaliers d'Apollon – le bras droit du Dieu solaire. Certaines rumeurs faisait même état d'un lien tellement étroit entre lui et Apollon, que le Chevalier serait capable de puiser dans le cosmos même de son dieu – ce qui lui confèrerait son invincibilité.

\- Bien, maître, déglutit le vieil homme.

Shögun acquiesça :

\- Je dois me rendre au Palais, je ne rentrerai que tard…(Puis il lorgna sur un des bols de riz, et son estomac gargouilla). A moins que… Oh, on n'est pas à cinq minutes près !

Le vieil homme eut son premier sourire de la journée, et s'empressa de lui mettre ses couverts. Shögun alla s'asseoir sur l'un des épais coussins qui entouraient la table basse sur laquelle il dînait quotidiennement, et attendit patiemment que son serviteur lui apporte son repas – ce que celui-ci fit moins d'une minute plus tard.

Shögun, après avoir fait honneur au repas de Tak Wha, sortit de la maison de l'Est pour se rendre au palais. Il prit la peine de vérifier que le cosmos de l'enfant était toujours assoupi dans ses appartements, puis se téléporta dans la salle d'attente de la résidence divine.

Pendant ce temps là, tandis qu'il faisait le brun de vaisselle qui l'attendait dans l'évier de la cuisine, le serviteur fit tourner ses méninges. D'abord Mikérinos, et maintenant Apollon en personne ! Car il n'y avait pas trente six mille raisons qui pouvaient pousser un Chevalier à se rendre au Palais, surtout après un retour de mission. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Qu'avait-il donc de si particulier, ce gamin ? Tak Wha se dit que s'il s'agissait d'un futur apprenti de la maison de l'Est, il aurait bien du mal à gérer son caractère insolent et revêche.

Une fois son établi de cuisine rangé et nettoyé, il se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune diable pour vérifier que celui-ci dormait toujours dans son lit. Quel que soit son statut, Shögun avait expressément ordonné qu'il ne quitte pas la maison – et même si Tak Wha doutait que l'enfant puisse marcher avant encore plusieurs jours, il préférait s'en tenir aux consignes de son maître. Il entrouvrit la porte et vit la silhouette du garçon tournée vers le mur. Sa respiration était calme – il avait du s'assoupir. Parfait. Tak Wha referma doucement la porte et repartit vers son atelier en sifflotant.

Kiki ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, faisant luir son cosmos afin qu'il lui vienne en aide, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent en cas de besoin. Les conseils de Mü, son maître, lui revirent en mémoire « Ton cosmos ne peut pas t'abandonner, car il est ton lien avec la déesse Athéna et la constellation du Bélier. Et où que tu sois dans l'univers, la Constellation du Bélier te protège… ».

Après quelques minutes de concentration intense, il se redressa dans son lit, et posa pied à terre. Son cosmos agit comme une camisole empêchant ses jambes de trembler – la douleur aussi semblait s'être atténuée. Magnifique.

Il fit un pas, puis deux, et se rattrapa par précaution à la commode d'à-côté. Un grand sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus qu'une grande sensation d'engourdissement dans ses jambes, et que la paralysie et la souffrance avaient bel et bien disparu. Il fit quelques sauts dans la pièce, s'étira la nuque, les bras, puis s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, méditant quelques instants. Il avait volontairement fait croire que son état de santé était plus grave qu'il ne l'était vraiment, afin de s'assurer la duperie de ses geôliers. Car une chose était sûre, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'était Atlantide, il ne resterait pas une minute de plus dans ce sanctuaire.


	3. Chapter 3: Les Origines

**Chapitre 3 : Les Origines**

Lorsque Shögun apparut dans la salle d'attente du Palais, grande pièce ornée de décorations à l'effigie du soleil, il sentit une once d'anxiété l'envahir. Pourtant, Apollon l'avait toujours considéré comme un fils – ainsi que chacun des cinq chevaliers – et jamais il n'avait éprouvé autre chose que de la joie à l'idée de se retrouver en sa présence.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de pousser plus loin l'analyse de ses propres sentiments puisque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit automatiquement dans un bruit feutré, laissant ainsi apparaître Gidéon, le Grand Intendant d'Atlantide.

\- Je te salue, Shögun, déclara celui-ci avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ses cheveux grisonnant et ses yeux bleu ciel lui conféraient une autorité impressionnante, aussi Shögun inclina-t-il la tête :

\- Bonjour Gidéon.

\- Le Seigneur Apollon et la Grand Prêtresse t'attendent.

Le jeune Chevalier s'avança vers l'entrée, à demi surpris seulement. Il était rare qu'Olympia, épouse du dieu Apollon, participe à ses réunions. Mais la séance qui allait venir était loin de toucher à un sujet ordinaire…

La salle du trône était un chef d'œuvre de couleurs et de tapisseries à elle toute seule : dans les tons or, rouge et blanc, elle rappelait à Shögun à quel point Apollon n'était pas uniquement le dieu du soleil, mais également celui des arts et de la beauté.

En parlant de beauté, il fut une fois encore émerveillé par l'apparence de ses souverains. Apollon, assis dans son large fauteuil d'argent, arborait une tenue entièrement noire, simplement ornée par une ceinture et une cape en or. Sa chevelure rousse se dressait sur sa tête telle une flamme tirant vers se soleil – ses yeux de même couleur lui donnait un air sombre les rares fois où un sourire n'illuminait pas son visage. A sa droite, Olympia portait tout à son contraire, une robe d'or, uniquement coupée par une ceinture et une cape noires. Elle portait une longue chevelure bleu foncé ondulée qui faisait d'elle l'une des plus belles femmes au monde – sur son front, à l'emplacement de ce qu'auraient du être ses sourcils, deux points bleus ciel, assortis à ses yeux de même couleur.

Shögun, pour la première fois en quatorze ans, s'attarda sur cette marque Atlante : ces deux points et ces yeux bleus lui faisaient désormais penser sans peine à ceux qu'arborait un jeune garçon endormi, non loin de là. Il acheva de s'approcher du trône, et posa un genou au sol :

\- Majestées.

\- Comment se porte Kivar ? Demanda enfin Apollon, d'une voix douce.

\- Il sera bientôt rétabli, Maître. Et je ne garantie pas pouvoir le retenir très longtemps dans la maison de l'Est – il cherche des réponses, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras.

Olympia sourit :

\- Je te remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie Shögun. Qui était l'Amazone qui l'a retrouvé ?

\- Elle s'appelait Alix, répondit le jeune chevalier (puis, avec un air sombre, il ajouta) : Majestées, elle appartenait à la garde rapprochée de Valendra.

Olympia resserra sa poigne sur les accoudoirs de son trône, et Apollon émit un grognement mécontent. Depuis tout temps il existait dans les rangs d'Artémis des fanatiques qui n'avaient jamais toléré l'existence d'un descendant mortel à Apollon, mais la plupart de ces factions avaient été éliminées lors de la dernière guerre sainte entre les dieux jumeaux. Le fait que cette folle furieuse ayant tenté de tuer Kiki appartienne au cercle de Valendra – fille même d'Artémis – signifiait donc qu'un nouveau vent de rébellion était sur le point de souffler.

\- Les mises en garde de Zeus n'ont donc pas suffi à Artémis, pesta-t-il. Très bien. Je vais envoyer William lui porter un message.

William était le chevalier de la maison de l'Ouest, et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'après Mikérinos, il s'agissait probablement du plus redoutable. Au-delà même de sa puissance, sa loyauté envers Apollon et sa rigidité envers autrui faisaient de lui quelqu'un de particulièrement difficile à rencontrer.

Son épouse posa alors une main sur la sienne, l'enjoignant à plus de retenue. Il se calma instantanément, se rappelant le but de cette réunion :

\- Qu'as-tu dis à Kivar, exactement, Shögun ?

\- Pour commencer, même si ce n'est qu'un détail, j'ai continué à l'appeler Kiki – le nom qu'il porte sur terre. Je lui ai dit que nous étions au sanctuaire d'Apollon, sur le soleil. Il a donc compris que c'était vous qui aviez ordonné qu'on lui sauve la vie – j'ai refusé de lui dire pourquoi. Je lui ai brièvement parlé d'Artémis et de l'Amazone qui avait tenté de le tuer… Il m'a demandé quel genre de guerre sainte Apollon menait d'ordinaire – il avait peur que je lui réponde « contre Athéna », je l'ai rassuré sur ce point. J'ai brièvement abordé les titans.

Apollon fronça ses sourcils :

\- Hm, je t'avais dit de ne pas lui en parler pour le moment, il me semble.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Majesté, ce n'était que pour lui expliquer qu'Apollon et Athéna n'étaient pas ennemis. A dire vrai, il ne m'a pas vraiment pris au sérieux, il a eu l'air de croire que les titans n'étaient qu'une légende.

Olympia tiqua :

\- Une légende ? Tu plaisantes. (Voyant que Shögun avait l'air aussi consterné qu'elle, la Grande Prêtresse se tourna vers son mari d'un air accusateur) : Mais que lui enseigne donc ta sœur ? Je t'avais bien dit que nous avions attendu trop longtemps avant de le ramener ici !

Apollon lui sourit :

\- Allons, Kivar a eu une enfance heureuse auprès de Mü, et au sein du sanctuaire qu'il est destiné à servir. C'était ce que nous voulions. Je te rappelle qu'Athéna sort de plusieurs guerres saintes successives, je comprends que les titans n'aient pas encore fait parti de ses préoccupations.

Olympia ravala une nouvelle réplique et se détendit dans son fauteuil :

\- Que peux-tu nous dire d'autre sur son sujet ? Hormis le fait qu'il est curieux et incrédule...

Shögun sourit :

\- Il est courageux. Il ne s'effraie pas facilement, et ses pouvoirs d'Atlante sont déjà très développés pour son âge – en outre, il est capable de se téléporter de n'importe quel endroit à un autre sur Terre, j'ai aussi noté un pouvoir de guérison assez impressionnant, même s'il a tenté de me le cacher. Lorsque je lui ai parlé d'Apollon, il a analysé chacune de mes réponses – et ses questions, posées sur un ton perdu et anodin, étaient en fait mûrement réfléchies : il a tout de suite voulu déterminer le rapport entre Athéna et Apollon. Non, c'est un garçon intelligent (un voile d'hésitation passa sur son visage) : mais je préfère vous prévenir qu'il n'a pas un caractère facile. En fait, Tak Wha s'arrache déjà les cheveux, pourtant il a eu à subir ma propre crise d'adolescence, qui de mémoire, n'était pas de tout repos !

Apollon émit un bref ricanement :

\- Enfant, tu ne causais pas tant de problèmes à Tak Wha que cela. Non, tu savais que pour te faire remarquer, c'était à Mikérinos et moi-même qu'il fallait que tu t'attaques… Ce que tu faisais très bien.

Shögun eut une mimique désolée qui fit rire Olympia.

\- Où est-il en ce moment ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train d'errer dans les labyrinthes de la maison de l'Est – je doute qu'il soit resté sagement dans son lit. J'ai prévenu Tak Wha de mettre Mikérinos sur le coup si jamais il parvenait finalement à en sortir.

Apollon acquiesça :

\- Tu as bien fait. Amène-le nous demain – il est temps pour lui d'apprendre quelles sont ses origines, tout comme ses attributions. En attendant, pas un mot sur son identité à âme qui vive. Seuls Gidéon, Miké et toi êtes au courant, et je préfère que cela reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme…

\- Oui, Majesté.

\- Tu peux te retirer – et aller vérifier qu'il est toujours dans ta maison. J'ai comme l'impression que ce garçon va nous donner du fil à retordre.

Shögun acquiesça vivement, se leva, et sortit.

L'étrange malaise qu'il avait ressenti en arrivant s'accentua alors encore un peu, aussi décida-t-il de s'arrêter à l'entrée du palais, et de se concentrer, faisant fi du regard étonné de Gidéon. Apollon lui avait toujours conseillé, dès son plus jeune âge, de suivre son instinct et de prendre le temps d'écouter ce que lui dictaient ses sens. Alors il comprit.

\- Une intrusion à Atlantide ! S'écria-t-il. Dans la maison de l'Est ! A moi, mes frères !

Sa connexion avec les chevaliers des quatre autres maisons était suffisamment forte pour que tous l'entendent. Apollon et Olympia perçurent l'appel également à en juger par la colère de l'un et l'inquiétude de l'autre qui commencèrent à émaner des quatre coins du palais.

Shögun concentra son esprit sur celui de Kiki, qu'il connaissait désormais plutôt bien, et atterrit, comme il s'en était douté, au cœur du labyrinthe de la maison de l'Est. Le garçon avait effectivement essayé de sortir de par lui-même de la pièce où il était soigné – et en cet instant, il était maintenu au sol par une femme brune aux cheveux courts et bouclés, vêtue de la tenue des amazones, qui lui écrasait la tête avec l'un de ses pieds.

\- Shögun ! S'exclama alors Kiki en voyant apparaître son sauveur.

L'Amazone se tourna vers le chevalier, et celui-ci pâlit en reconnaissant l'intruse :

\- Valendra ?

\- Toi ! C'est toi qui as tué Alix, n'est-ce pas ? Vers de terre ! Lâche ! Traître ! Cette fois, tu vas affronter quelqu'un à ta taille !

Elle délaissa le garçon et se mit en position d'attaque. Shögun, bien que follement tenté de lui asséner son poing dans la figure, fit appel aux leçons de diplomatie que lui avait inculqué Apollon depuis toujours :

\- Je te signale que c'est elle qui a attaqué la première, je n'ai fait que protéger ce garçon.

\- Protéger ce garçon ? La belle affaire ! Un mortel choisi parmi tant d'autres, bien évidemment ! Il l'avait probablement offensée pour qu'elle décide de l'attaquer, s'écria Valendra. Ce crime était le dernier envers Artémis, chevalier d'Apollon…

Elle prépara une boule de feu et s'apprêtait à lui lancer, lorsque Shögun ferma les yeux et reprit une posture passive, comprenant le fin mot de l'histoire :

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas au courant. Ce garçon est le fis d'Apollon, Valendra. Alix a essayé de tuer le fils d'Apollon, ce matin.

Kiki ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahi que Shögun tente un tel mensonge. L'Amazone se figea de suite, et la boule de feu disparut :

\- Inepsie ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Vérité, contredit le chevalier. Mais enfin, regarde-le…

Kiki se releva tant bien que mal, faisant passer son regard de l'un à l'autre. Fils d'Apollon ? Et puis quoi encore ? Valendra l'observa attentivement, et il vit sur ses traits la stupeur le disputer à la frustration.

Soudain quatre silhouettes de chevaliers apparurent dans les labyrinthes – tous portant des armures d'argents étincelantes, similaires à celle de Shögun. Kiki réalisa alors de par leur éclat qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'argent mais d'or blanc, ce qui l'intrigua au plus haut point « il faudra que je dise cela à mon maître… » Pensa-t-il, ébahi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda alors calmement le plus grand de tous, un Chevalier aux cheveux mi longs, dont deux mèches brunes plus longues que les autres encerclaient le visage. Valendra, que signifie cette intrusion en terre solaire ?

Shögun s'interposa entre les deux :

\- Il s'agit d'un coup monté, Miké. Une des amazones a tenté de tuer Kiki ce matin, et Valendra ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Elle ne s'en est prise à lui que pour venger la mort de sa sœur d'arme, sachant que cela me ferait réagir. C'est bien cela ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers la fille d'Artémis.

Valendra reprit son masque implacide :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, Chevalier de l'Est, aboya-t-elle. Une de mes sœurs a été tuée ce matin par un serviteur d'Apollon, et je finirai par comprendre ce qui se trame derrière cette histoire ! Et à ce moment-là, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure en le foudroyant du regard, si jamais il s'avère que tu es – ne serait-ce que partiellement – fautif, je te jure qu'aucun dieu ne sera suffisamment puissant, ni aucune planète de ce système suffisamment vaste pour te cacher de moi.

L'un des Chevaliers d'Apollon, un grand gaillard aux boucles et au sourire chaleureux, s'avança vers Shögun :

\- Je crois que c'est une déclaration d'amour.

\- Cristobal, réprimanda le grand Chevalier qui s'était adressé à Valendra en premier lieu.

Celle-ci sortit une dague de son corsage et la lança au visage du dit Cristobal, qui l'évita en riant gaiement. Puis l'Amazone se volatilisa, laissant une vague de calme envahir les labyrinthes.

Shögun s'approcha alors de Kiki, qui essuyait un filament de sang de son menton :

\- Ca va, Kiki ?

Le garçon acquiesça :

\- Pour quelqu'un retenu prisonnier dans un sanctuaire inconnu et qui a failli se faire tuer deux fois en une semaine par des Amazones, je me trouve plutôt en forme.

Cristobal éclata de rire en rejoignant Kiki :

\- Je l'aime bien ce gamin. C'est qui ? (Soudain, après avoir observé ses traits pour la première fois, il cessa de sourire) Whow. J'ai déjà vu ce visage quelque part, ajouta-t-il d'un air ébahi en se retournant vers Mikérinos.

Les deux autres chevaliers s'avançèrent :

\- Tu en auras mis du temps, avant de le remarquer, cingla un jeune homme aux yeux bleus glacés et aux cheveux blonds coupés courts.

\- Pardonne-moi William, tout le monde n'a pas ton sens de l'observation quasiment pathologique, répliqua Cristobal.

Le dernier s'avança alors, un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux tellement clairs qu'ils semblaient blancs :

\- Pardonne-nous jeune prince. Nous manquons à tous nos devoirs. Apparemment tu connais déjà Shögun, de la maison de l'Est. Voici Cristobal, de la maison du Sud. William, de la maison de l'Ouest. Mikérinos – notre chef – représentant de l'Empire central. Et je m'appelle Thor, de la maison du Grand Nord.

Le garçon acquiesça :

\- Kiki, apprenti chevalier d'or du Bélier, du sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Sa réponse jeta un froid dans la conversation.

\- Un athénien ? Parvint enfin à articuler Cristobal. Ah oui. Je vois. Pourquoi faire simple ?

Mikérinos posa une main sur l'épaule de Shögun :

\- Il faut le ramener au Palais dès à présent. Il est trop tard désormais pour garder son identité secrète…

William s'avança :

\- Je vous accompagne. Le seigneur Apollon venait de me demander de porter un message à Artémis, mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je préfère en rediscuter avec lui.

\- Whow whow whow ! Les coupa Kiki. Coucou, je suis là ! Vous ne m'emmènerez nulle part tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à ces deux questions : 1) Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé Prince, et pourquoi vous avez fait croire à cette furie que j'étais le fils d'Apollon, 2) Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va enfin me dire ce que je fais dans ce fichu sanctuaire qui n'est pas le mien ?

Mikérinos s'apprêtait à calmer le jeu, mais William sembla s'offusquer du ton employé par le garçon :

\- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué pourtant. Tu **es** le fils d'Apollon. Ce « fichu sanctuaire » est donc le **tien,** que tu le veuilles ou non.

Kiki leva un sourcil surpris, et il éclata de rire :

\- Quel humour. (Puis il reprit un air grave) Je n'en crois pas un mot. Et sache, William de la maison de l'Ouest, que je suis et resterai à jamais un défenseur d'Athéna – je n'ai pas ma place ici.

William s'avança d'un pas, offensé, mais Mikérinos leva un poing qui le fit stopper net. Cristobal, quant à lui, pouffa discrètement :

\- Je l'aime vraiment bien, ce gamin, souffla-t-il à celui qui avait fait les présentations, Thor.

\- Nous continuerons cette discussion au Palais, répéta Mikérinos d'un ton suffisamment audible pour faire taire Cristobal. Shögun ?

Le chevalier asiatique acquiesça et posa un genou devant Kiki, plantant son regard bridé dans les grands yeux bleus du garçon :

\- Ecoute, je sais que tout cela te paraît compliqué, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. Je pense t'avoir prouvé que je le méritais, non ? (Kiki ne répondit rien, mais tous sentirent son approbation silencieuse) Tu n'es pas notre prisonnier, et je te promets que si tu le souhaites, tu pourras très bientôt retourner au sanctuaire d'Athéna – mais en attendant, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler. Et même les serviteurs d'Athéna ne peuvent ignorer un ordre du dieu Apollon…

Le garçon plongea dans les prunelles sombres de Shögun, qui se surprit à penser de nouveau à quel point le petit ressemblait à sa mère, ainsi.

\- D'accord… Concéda Kiki, à contre-cœur.

Shögun lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour les téléporter. Kiki accepta la poigne, et d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent tous les six dans une salle vaste et somptueuse. Le garçon leva la tête au plafond pour voir jusqu'où s'étendaient ces peintures, mais les cinq chevaliers qui l'entouraient s'agenouillèrent alors, le visage tourné vers un point dans son dos.

Kiki se retourna donc. Ce qu'il vit le tétanisa. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, tandis qu'une multitude d'émotions le submergea à toute allure.


	4. Chapter 4: Fils du Soleil

**Chapitre 4 : Fils du Soleil **

Kiki accusa le coup en apercevant les deux silhouettes impériales qui le fixaient en silence, sur leurs trônes.

Les yeux et les points de cette femme, une Atlante… La chevelure rousse dressée de façon aussi familière de cet homme. Son aura incroyablement ensoleillée, puissante, chaude… Et familière. Soudain, une vague de souvenirs afflua dans l'esprit de Kiki.

… _Il n'était encore qu'un bébé de deux ans, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère pleurait. Elle portait une cape qui cachait son corps, et surtout, une grande capuche sombre qui couvrait totalement ses cheveux et qui cachait son visage. Pourtant il l'aimait bien, son visage ! Ses deux points rigolos, similaires aux siens. Elle le serra contre elle, et en cet instant, il lui prit l'envie de pleurer lui aussi. Alors, elle s'éloigna de lui, ou plutôt il comprit qu'elle venait de le poser par terre, et qu'elle venait de se relever. _

_\- Ma ? Demanda-t-il._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Il n'était pas très chaud ce sol, en plus. Alors, en cet instant, il sentit comme un lien tissé entre sa mère et lui, se briser. Pire encore, il comprit qu'elle brisait volontairement ce fil. Alors, elle lui tourna le dos, et elle partit lentement…_

_Il pleura de tout son soul, et de tous ses poumons pour qu'elle l'entende et qu'elle revienne. Mais rien n'y fit. D'ordinaire, dès qu'il se lançait dans un tel caprice, on accourait et on le soulevait pour le consoler – quand ce n'était pas elle, c'était lui, Adad, qui avait des cheveux rouges comme les siens. Ou alors « Ée », sa nourrice. _

_Il hurla, hurla à se vider de ses forces, lorsque soudain un visage buriné et entouré de fourrure se pencha par-dessus-lui. Au début il se calma un peu, pensant qu'enfin, on allait le cajoler et le ramener à sa mère. Mais au contraire, l'homme l'observa avec attention et tourna sur lui-même, comme s'il avait vu un démon. Puis, enfin, il se pencha et le souleva à bout de bras. Le vent soufflait fort, jamais il n'avait eu aussi froid._

_L'homme l'amena à l'intérieur d'une pièce chauffée, et Kivar crut pendant un instant qu'il était enfin rentré chez lui. Mais il comprit bien vite qu'il n'en était rien : « Ée » n'était pas là, ses parents non plus… Et les murs et le plafond ne brillaient pas comme au Palais. La pierre était sombre, seul un feu illuminait l'endroit. Kivar referma les yeux et continua à pleurer, encore, et encore… Peut-être ce sentiment d'être perdu dura plusieurs jours – peut-être n'était-ce que des heures – mais soudain, un autre visage apparut dans son champs de vision._

_Il portait des longs cheveux violet pâle et à son front étaient peints deux points rigolos – comme ceux de sa mère, et comme les siens. Une large main se posa alors sur son crâne, et il fut envahi par un sentiment de sécurité nouveau. Alors, pour la première fois, il cessa de pleurer, et il s'agrippa à cette main comme on s'agrippe à la vie._

Kiki sentit des larmes commencer à poindre dans ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait été capable de se souvenir de sa vie avant son maître. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. « Voilà donc ceux qui m'ont abandonné… » Se surprit-il à penser.

\- Mü n'a pas été choisi par hasard, murmura alors la femme, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Nous savions qu'il avait un cœur pur et qu'il t'élèverait dans le respect des coutumes Atlantes.

\- Les dieux ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Kiki sur le même ton, tenant de se rassurer face à cette incroyable vérité. Leurs corps ne sont que des hôtes…

L'homme prit alors la parole, d'une voix douce :

\- Les dieux ont tous les pouvoirs, Kivar. Y compris celui de s'éprendre d'une mortelle et d'engendrer la vie…

Kivar._ Kivar… _Ce mot résonna comme un tintement de cloche oublié dans l'esprit du garçon, rappelant à lui de nouveaux souvenirs.

_Il n'avait jamais réussi à le dire entièrement étant enfant, quand Mü lui avait demandé comment il s'appelait, le bébé avait seulement pu répondre « Ki… ». _

Ce sentiment d'être faible, perdu, abandonné, qui l'avait longtemps étranglé, revint lui aussi, et il serra les poings :

\- Ils ont tous les pouvoirs ? Répéta Kiki. Et celui d'abandonner leur enfant aussi, apparemment.

Derrière lui, il sentit la silhouette de William se figer, mais l'ignora royalement. Apollon se leva alors de son trône, et il s'avança vers l'enfant. Kiki regretta un instant son insolence envers un dieu – non pas parce qu'il risquait le courroux d'Apollon, mais plutôt parce qu'en ces instants, il était supposé être un représentant d'Athéna, et qu'il ne désirait pas faire honte à sa déesse.

Le dieu du soleil s'approcha, et Kiki prit la pleine mesure de sa puissance et de son impressionnante stature. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants, puis Apollon releva le visage à l'attention de ses Chevaliers :

\- Laissez-nous.

Les cinq jeunes gens ne se firent pas priés et s'éclipsèrent instantanément. Dès qu'ils furent partis, la Grande Prêtresse se leva à son tour de son trône :

\- Kivar, lorsque tu étais bébé - tu avais à peine un an - ton cosmos s'est lié à celui de la déesse Athéna, et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour y remédier…

Kiki s'empourpra :

\- Je suis fier d'être un serviteur d'Athéna ! Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Le rapport, expliqua son père avec calme, est que le sanctuaire d'Apollon ne peut abriter que des chevaliers nés sous son propre cosmos. Il t'était hélas impossible de rester parmi nous… Alors plutôt que de te renier en te cachant parmi des mortels, ta mère et moi avons décidé de te remettre directement à Athéna, sachant qu'il serait ton devoir, plus tard, de la servir…

\- A Mü, un Atlante tout comme moi, un descendant du peuple du soleil, ajouta Olympia en le dévorant des yeux.

\- Mon maître est aussi un serviteur d'Athéna, il n'a rien à voir avec Apollon, se borna l'enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, corrigea le dieu du soleil. Tous les Atlantes sont descendants de mon sanctuaire – mais comme tu le découvriras très bientôt, l'Histoire d'Athéna et d'Apollon ont bien des racines communes. Et ton existence elle-même prouve que, une fois encore, nos routes vont se croiser.

Kiki recula d'un pas :

\- Vous êtes peut-être mes parents, mais cela ne fait pas de vous des gens que je dois servir. Ma loyauté va à Athéna – et à elle seule.

Olympia pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- C'est vrai que tu es d'une loyauté implacable. Cela me rend fière… (Puis son visage prit une teinte de sévérité que Kiki ne lui aurait pas cru possible) Mais ne te méprends pas. Tu nous considères avec un peu trop de dédain à mon goût – tu as eu une enfance heureuse et un maître bon et généreux, il me semble. Nous ne sommes ni des traîtres, ni des ennemis. Alors arrête de te mettre ainsi sur la défensive, tu es ridicule. Combien de fois Shögun t'a-t-il sauvé la vie en une semaine ?

\- Plusieurs fois, c'est certain. Mais j'ai appris à ne jamais me laisser berner par les apparences. Mes problèmes aussi ont commencé avec lui.

Olympia écarquilla les yeux, ébahie par le ton effronté du garçon.

Apollon soupira alors :

-Allons, inutile de nous quereller. Nous n'avancerons pas ainsi… Kivar, pardonne à ta mère, elle a énormément souffert de votre éloignement, et ces retrouvailles ne sont pas du tout celles qu'elle s'était imaginée...

Kiki tressaillit en voyant une ombre de tristesse passer sur les traits d'Olympia. Lui aussi s'était amusé à envisager ses retrouvailles avec sa famille lorsqu'il était plus petit, et il avait plutôt pensé à des câlins et des larmes de joie. Il ferma les yeux :

\- Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé. Tout cela fait beaucoup à apprendre et à accepter pour moi. Mais pire encore, le fait de savoir que je suis loin des miens sans aucun moyen de retourner auprès d'eux et sans savoir ce qu'on attend de moi ici, me pousse à rester sur la défensive.

Apollon eut une esquisse de sourire. Ce gamin avait de la suite dans les idées. A en juger par l'onde de fierté et d'amusement qui lui vint de son épouse, il en conclut qu'Olympia avait également remarqué son approche curieuse mais diplomatique.

\- Tu es ici car une nouvelle guerre se prépare, une guerre qui devra voir s'unir les armées d'Apollon et d'Athéna. Et qu'en tant que descendant de l'un, et serviteur de l'autre, ton rôle sera extrêmement important dans cette bataille qui approche.

Le garçon pâlit :

\- Une nouvelle guerre sainte ? Mais contre qui ? Artémis ? Et quand exactement ?

Olympia posa une main sur l'épaule de son époux :

\- Allons, ne l'alarme pas. Cette guerre n'est pas prévue avant encore une dizaine d'années.

Kiki soupira de soulagement :

\- Alors tout va bien…

\- Non tout ne va pas bien, rectifia Apollon. L'entraînement que tu as eu sous le signe du Bélier est solide, mais insuffisant. Kivar, demain tu auras dix ans. Ce qui signifie que tu es désormais en âge de commencer ta formation auprès du sanctuaire d'Apollon.

Le garçon fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il commençait à se lasser de cette douche écossaise : dès qu'il se sentait un peu plus en confiance, voilà qu'on lui sortait de nouvelles inepties.

\- Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna, je ne suivrai aucune formation ici.

\- Oh si, ricana alors Apollon. Mais arrêtons-là la discussion, tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que c'est ton destin. (Il se retourna vers Olympia) : Nous devrions envoyer Mikérinos prévenir la princesse Saori qu'il est temps de lancer l'apprentissage des trois chevaliers de lumière.

Kiki leva un sourcil sceptique :

\- C'est quoi, ça, encore ?

Olympia croisa les bras, amusée :

\- Il est un brun insolent. Il me fait penser à Cristobal…

Apollon se retourna vers son épouse :

\- Merci du cadeau. Cris a reçu plus de coups de fouet que de bons points dans tout son apprentissage à Atlantide. Non franchement, cela ne m'amuse pas (il posa sur Kiki un regard plus dur) Je te signale que bien que mon fils, tu restes encore un gamin de dix ans, aussi je te prierai de modérer le ton que tu emploies avec moi (Tout deux s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, puis Kiki acquiesça lentement et baissa enfin les yeux. Apollon consentit alors à fournir des explications) : Les Chevaliers de Lumière sont des Chevaliers dits « au cosmos double ». Ils sont régénérés à chaque millénaire pour servir Apollon et Athéna. Tu es l'un de ces trois chevaliers, et encore deux autres sont à identifier dans le sanctuaire de Saori. Une fois trouvés, ils suivront, eux aussi, une formation au sein d'Atlantide.

Kiki croisa les bras :

\- Je suis pressé d'entendre ce qu'en diront mon Maître et la Princesse Saori.

Olympia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, profondément amusée par cet air supérieur que prenait son fils – il était bien le descendant du dieu du soleil. Apollon suivit le cours de ses pensées car il lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

\- Moi aussi, lâcha-t-il. Je suggère donc de faire immédiatement porter un message à Athéna – nous lui proposerons une rencontre, dans son propre sanctuaire afin d'éviter les tensions. Cela te va-t-il, noble apprenti chevalier du bélier ?

Le garçon décida de ne pas réagir à la moquerie, et il se contenta d'acquiescer :

\- Je pense en effet que c'est ce que la bienséance préconise.

La Grande Prêtresse éclata de rire devant l'air statufié de son époux et souverain : l'enfant insinuait ainsi qu'il était plus au fait des coutumes et bienséances olympiennes que son propre père. Elle s'accroupit face à lui et serra ses jeunes mains dans les siennes :

\- Nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup car les ans nous ont éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais que Zeus me brûle sur le champ si je ne suis pas la plus heureuse des mères en cet instant…

Son amour pour lui était si évident que Kiki rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux lorsque leurs regards similaires se croisèrent.

\- Heu… Merci.

Olympia lui attrapa doucement le visage et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever et de se tenir face à Apollon :

\- Il est temps, je crois, d'annoncer à l'ensemble du Sanctuaire qui est Kivar.

Son époux acquiesça lentement :

\- Oui. Mais juste avant cela, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais m'entretenir seul avec lui quelques instants.

Un voile de curiosité et d'inquiétude passa sur les traits d'Olympia, mais elle ne pu émettre une quelconque objection. Aussi acquiesça-t-elle lentement et, après un dernier regard indéchiffrable envers sa progéniture, quitta-t-elle la salle du trône.


	5. Chapter 5: De Sang Royal

**Chapitre 5 : Sang Royal**

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Apollon retira sa cape et la laissa tomber sur son siège :

\- Kivar… J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment. Je l'ai aussi beaucoup appréhendé. Allons, approche. Toi et moi avons des choses à nous dire avant que tu ne sortes, là dehors.

Le garçon s'exécuta et avança de quelques pas. Apollon examina l'enfant d'un regard rouge foncé perçant, cherchant vraisemblablement à voir au-delà de son corps, dans les tréfonds de son âme. Kiki subit l'observation en silence – il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait dire.

\- Tu as des frères et sœur, lui annonça soudainement le dieu du soleil. Autant que tu le saches tout de suite.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le garçon eut l'impression qu'on lui assénait un grand coup de massue sur la tête. Des frères et sœurs ?

\- Ton frère aîné, Ewan, a trois ans de plus que toi, poursuivit Apollon en se levant de son fauteuil et en remontant méticuleusement ses manches. Il est né sous la constellation du soleil, donc a grandi ici, à Atlantide. Te revoir va lui procurer une joie immense, c'est certain – il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant en bas âge quand tu es venu au monde, mais il garde de très nets souvenirs de cette période. Je suppose que c'est parce que nous l'avions préparé à ta naissance, responsabilisé quant au fait que… Tu sais, il « serait l'aîné ». Il a très mal vécu ton départ, comme tu dois t'en douter. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il a cru qu'on cherchait à te remplacer avec ta sœur, Lily, qui est arrivée il y a seulement quatre ans. Elle, n'a encore jamais entendu parler de toi. Ils sont plutôt en froid tous les deux, n'en sois pas gêné.

Kiki déglutit. D'autres nouvelles ?

Apollon s'approcha d'un des balcons de la salle du trône, et en cet instant plusieurs rayons de soleil vinrent frapper son visage.

\- Oui, répondit-il alors.

Le garçon sursauta en comprenant que le dieu avait entendu sa question silencieuse. Comment… ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Kivar, les dieux ont tous les pouvoirs… Celui de lire dans les pensées d'autrui en fait partie.

« Suis-je vraiment libre de rentrer chez moi ? » Demanda alors immédiatement Kiki par la pensée.

Son père lui décocha un sourire amusé :

\- Tu ne te fatigues pas facilement hein ? Oui, Kivar, tu pourras même partir dès demain si tu le souhaites. Mais je te le déconseille – si tu attends ne serait-ce qu'une semaine, tu seras installé au sanctuaire d'Apollon, et revenir ici ne sera pas aussi perturbant que cela ne l'a été la première fois. Car mon fils, même si tu sembles en douter, Athéna te fera bientôt comprendre qu'il est en effet de ton devoir te compléter ta formation auprès de nous…

Kiki, qui avait pris racine depuis le début de l'entretien, commença enfin à se mouvoir : il alla observer le paysage au travers du balcon. Dès qu'il fut à portée des rayons du soleil, ceux-ci lui caressèrent la peau, lui conférant un bien être instantané.

\- Père, j'ai une autre question.

Apollon posa son regard sur lui. L'entendre prononcer le mot « Père » l'avait étonné – et enchanté. Il lu dans l'esprit du garçon de quelle interrogation il s'agissait, et s'assombrit.

\- Pourquoi nous ne t'avons jamais contacté ? Pourquoi t'avons-nous laissé croire que tu étais bel et bien un orphelin ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas il y a deux ou même trois ans ?

Le dieu enchaîna les questions à la même allure qu'elles défilaient dans l'esprit de son fils, puis il leva la tête vers le ciel :

\- J'ai interdit à ta mère et à ton frère de prendre contact avec toi pendant toutes ces années, parce que je savais que cela te mettrait en danger. Kivar, l'Amazone qui t'a attaqué ce matin l'a fait parce qu'elle refuse ton existence.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle refuse qu'un de mes descendants soit mortel, et appartienne qui plus est à un autre sanctuaire.

Kiki mit quelques instants à analyser ses propos, et enfin il se résolut à demander :

\- Mes frères et sœurs… Ils ne sont pas mortels ?

\- Non. D'ailleurs, personne à Atlantide ne l'est.

\- Alors je suis quoi… Le vilain petit canard ? Grimaça Kiki.

Apollon tourna subitement la tête vers lui, mais il ne décela aucune insolence dans son grand regard bleu. Uniquement de la curiosité et de la tristesse. Il s'accroupit afin de se retrouver à sa hauteur et l'attrapa gentiment par les épaules :

\- Non Kivar. Loin de là… Tu as été choisi par des dieux plus puissants que moi pour représenter la coalition de deux sanctuaires. Cette attribution n'est pas une malédiction, c'est un don et un honneur…. Mais cela fait de toi une menace pour Artémis.

Sentant que le garçon nageait en pleine confusion, il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux :

\- Il est encore un peu tôt pour parler de tout cela. Je veux pourtant que tu me promettes une chose, dès à présent.

Son air redevint grave, et Kiki se mit machinalement sur la défensive.

\- Je veux que tu t'engages en cet instant à faire preuve de la plus grande prudence envers ta tante, Artémis.

Kivar faillit éclater de rire en entendant dans la même phrase « ta tante » et « Artémis » : lui qui n'avait jamais eu de liens familiaux avec qui que ce soit, et qui d'ailleurs fréquentait une majorité d'orphelins, avait un peu de mal à croire qu'il pouvait être « le neveu » de la déesse de la Chasse. C'était insensé. Néanmoins, un éclat inquiet dans les yeux de son paternel divin l'empêcha de formuler sa réflexion à voix haute, aussi acquiesça-t-il sagement.

\- Artémis est rusée, et elle n'hésitera pas à retourner des gens que tu connais contre toi – qu'ils en soient conscients ou pas. Elle a perdu la dernière guerre sainte qui nous a opposé, et crois moi elle rêve de vengeance à ne plus en dormir la nuit : ton apparition lui donne de nouveaux espoirs, de nouveaux fantasmes de succès. Méfie-toi des coins sombres, Kivar, méfie-toi des inconnus trop avenants et trop serviables. Et surtout, méfie-toi de toi-même, car elle sait lire dans les cœurs comme je sais lire dans les esprits, et elle saura t'appâter pour mieux te terrasser.

Kiki fit une mimique intimidée :

\- Je vois. Et sinon, l'espérance de vie d'un fils mortel dans la lignée d'Apollon, elle est de combien ?

Son père lui sourit :

\- Tu m'as atrocement manqué. Je suis content que tu sois là.

Le garçon aurait aimé lui répondre d'un noble signe de tête, mais à la place il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer elles aussi dans une large esquisse, et avant même de rationaliser sa réaction, il s'avança. Le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il venait de faire, le dieu du soleil avait déjà refermé ses bras autour de lui avec un grognement de satisfaction. Kiki eut l'impression que son cœur venait d'imploser de bonheur, et un lien nouveau se forma en lui. Il sentit l'aura de son père resplendir au travers des cieux… Et l'amour de sa mère l'envelopper d'une véhémente protection. Puis, un peu plus loin, les cosmos de différents inconnus tournoyer dans l'univers, d'une lueur chaude et gardienne. Parmi eux, il crut reconnaître l'étoile de l'est, et alors il comprit qu'il s'agissait des cinq chevaliers du soleil.

« Oui… », le conforta Apollon. « Désormais tu es lié à nous, comme nous sommes liés à toi. Et où que tu sois dans l'univers, tu pourras faire appel à ce lien ».

Kiki acquiesça, chamboulé, puis s'écarta de nouveau. Son père le laissa s'éloigner et se redressa.

\- Gidéon, appela-t-il calmement.

Une petite porte à l'arrière des trônes s'ouvrit automatiquement, et un vieil homme apparut, s'inclinant devant le duo :

\- Majesté ?

Bien que l'intendant ait les yeux rivés au sol, Kiki perçut sa curiosité et son soulagement. Une fois qu'il se fut redressé, le garçon pu même aperçevoir des rides bienveillantes autour de ses yeux.

\- Approche Gidéon… Il y a quelqu'un qu'il faut que tu rencontres, il me semble. (Puis se tournant vers son fils, il expliqua) : Kivar, Gidéon est le Grand Intendant de la cité d'Atlantide. C'est lui qui dirige toute la logistique du sanctuaire – approvisionnement, allées et venues, gestion des conflits ou demandes des artistes, chevaliers et messagers.

Kiki le salua d'un signe de tête. « Une pièce maîtresse », pensa-t-il.

\- Votre retour parmi nous me réjouit, jeune prince, lui dit Gidéon. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me considérer à votre disposition pour toute question, et pour tout besoin d'aide.

Kivar se figea en l'entendant le vouvoyer, et il jeta un coup d'œil étonné à son père, qui lui sourit :

\- Ton rang exige le vouvoiement de tous. Seuls ta mère, les cinq chevaliers solaires et moi-même sommes autorisés à te tutoyer. Pour ce qui est des autres, ils n'en ont le droit que si tu le leur donnes.

\- Ah, soupira Kiki, soulagé. Dans ce cas, poursuivit l'enfant en regardant Gidéon, je vous demande de me tutoyer s'il vous plait.

Gidéon retint une grimace, mais acquiesça :

\- J'essaierai, Prince.

Kiki tiqua de nouveau sur le mot « Prince », mais un coup d'œil conciliant de son père lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas non plus pousser trop l'étiquette du serviteur dans ses derniers retranchements. Le garçon se contenta donc de faire un petit sourire contrit pour marquer son approbation.

\- Gidéon, veux-tu bien aller prévenir Ewan et Lily que je souhaite les voir ? Demanda ensuite Apollon, amusé.

\- Oui, Excellence… Dois-je également faire mander le seigneur Mikérinos ?

Apollon ferma les yeux :

\- Nous attendrons un peu.

Le serviteur s'inclina et partit en silence. Kiki leva un sourcil surpris :

\- Mikérinos… Quel lien suis-je supposé entretenir avec lui ?

\- Lorsque Athéna aura reconnu en toi un des trois chevaliers au cosmos double, et que tu viendras à Atlantide pour compléter ta formation… Miké sera ton mentor. Il est le plus puissant de mes chevaliers, et aussi le plus patient. (Avec un sourire, Apollon ajouta) : Je pense que ce sont deux qualités qui vont lui servir, avec toi.

Kiki lui fit une grimace. « Finalement, il m'a cerné plutôt vite ! » songea-t-il, ravi.

\- Parle-moi d'eux, les cinq chevaliers ! Tu as dit tout à l'heure que Cristobal avait reçu plus de coups de fouet que de bons points. Il a l'air tellement jovial, j'ai du mal à y croire !

\- Moui, justement, grogna Apollon. Cris a toujours eu de gros problèmes avec les mots « sérieux » et « obéissance ».

Kiki s'étira théâtralement :

\- C'est celui avec lequel je vais le mieux m'entendre, j'en suis sûr ! (Une ombre passa alors sur son visage au souvenir de sa petite intercalation avec William). Par contre…

Son père suivit son raisonnement et ricana :

\- Will est le seul chevalier à ne pas avoir grandi à Atlantide. Il a vécu sur Terre, parmi les mortels, jusqu'à l'âge de treize ans. Puis son cosmos s'est révélé à lui – et à moi – du jour au lendemain. La vie ne lui avait pas vraiment sourit jusque là : parce qu'il était mon serviteur – sans le savoir - il était différent, et ces différences lui causaient beaucoup de soucis. Il n'est pas très sociable, mais je te rassure, il est parfaitement loyal, et c'est quelqu'un de profondément bon. Avec le temps, tu apprendras à le connaître et à l'apprécier.

Kiki n'en était pas convaincu, mais il acquiesça. Alors, on frappa timidement à la porte de derrière, et Apollon prit une grande inspiration :

\- Décidément, les nouvelles circulent toujours aussi vite dans ce palais. Et bien entre, Esmée…

L'apprenti du Bélier sombra dans un nouvel état de transe, une flopée de souvenirs l'assaillant. «Esmée ? Ée… ». Sa nounou ?

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années entra, et son visage chaleureux, ornée d'une chevelure bouclée et de deux points verts, revint immédiatement à Kiki.

\- Oui, je me souviens de toi, s'émerveilla-t-il. Tu t'occupais de moi, enfant…

Apollon se tourna avec étonnement vers son fils :

\- Tu ne te souvenais ni de ta mère, ni de moi… Mais d'Esmée, si ? Intéressant…

Des larmes commencèrent à pointer dans les yeux de la jeune femme :

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que vous alliez bien, et que vous soyez de retour chez vous…

Apollon s'attendait à voir Kiki lui répondre, comme il le faisait depuis son arrivée, qu'Atlantide n'était pas chez lui, qu'il était un serviteur d'Athéna – ou quelque chose dans ce genre… Mais le garçon se contenta d'acquiescer, apparemment touché. Le dieu sonda son esprit et y découvrit un trouble nouveau. Cette pensée le réconforta : finalement, peut-être qu'avec le temps, le garçon finirait par reprendre sa place au Palais.

Gidéon entra alors dans la salle du trône :

\- Excellence, la Grande Prêtresse et vos enfants sont là.

Esmée et Kiki détachèrent pour la première fois leur regard l'un de l'autre, puis se tournèrent vers le serviteur.

\- Esmée, peut-être peux tu prévenir les cuisines que nous convions tous les chevaliers et leurs apprentis à dîner au palais ce soir ? Demanda gentiment Apollon.

La jeune Atlante acquiesça, s'inclina avec majesté, et sortit, Gidéon sur les talons.

Kiki était encore troublé par ses retrouvailles avec Esmée lorsque deux premières silhouettes entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était Olympia, tenant la main d'une fillette qui était le portrait craché de Kiki : les yeux et les points bleu de leur mère, mais une chevelure rousse épaisse – qui à elle, lui tombait sur les épaules. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle eut un grand sourire :

\- Oh, maman ! Il est comme moi !

Kiki pouffa, puis son lien solaire, qui le connectait à Apollon et à ses chevaliers, le titilla, attirant son attention vers la porte. Alors, un adolescent entra, arborant des cheveux, des yeux, et des points rouges foncés. La ressemblance avec Apollon était incroyable. Kiki sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie, tandis que ses jambes se retinrent de trembler :

\- Braï…

Ewan lui sourit :

\- Oui, on s'appelait comme ça quand tu étais tout petit… Tu te souviens pourquoi ?

Kiki chercha dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, mais secoua la tête, désolé.

\- Ca veut dire « Frère » en Hindi, expliqua Ewan en baissant timidement la tête. Je venais juste d'apprendre ce mot, je le disais tout le temps… Du coup toi aussi.

Lily quitta la main de sa mère et s'avança vers Kiki :

\- Moi, j'ai quatre ans, et je m'appelle Lily, comme la fleur de Lys. Et je sais chanter, et danser, et plus tard, je serai Amazone !

Olympia adressa un regard amusé à Apollon, mais vit que celui-ci observait attentivement la réaction de leur fils aîné. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte également, car il s'avança un peu plus, mal à l'aise :

\- Bon, et… Tu vas bien, à part ça ? Demanda-t-il à Kiki.

\- Bah ouais, écoute… Ca fait beaucoup de changements, beaucoup d'informations, et… En fait j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que j'ai quitté mon chez-moi au Tibet tellement qu'il s'est passé de choses ces dernières semaines…

Ewan acquiesça lentement.

\- T'as déjà rencontré les chevaliers du soleil ?

\- Ouais, ils… Ils m'ont sauvé d'une attaque de Valendra et d'une amie à elle.

\- Ah… Je vois. Ils sont puissants.

\- Hm, approuva Kiki. Et toi, tu… T'as déjà rencontré un chevalier d'Athéna ?

Apollon se râcla la gorge, et Ewan pouffa :

\- Non, hélàs. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant, lança-t-il à l'attention de leur père.

\- Kivar, j'ai interdit à Ewan de s'approcher du sanctuaire d'Athéna et de tout chevalier qui la servirait. Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi tout à l'heure.

\- Ah… Oui. C'est vrai. (Kiki fit une mimique compatissante) Désolé. Bah il faudra que je t'en présente quelques uns, alors. Maintenant ca n'a plus trop d'importance, si ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Apollon.

Celui-ci fronça du nez :

\- On verra.

Ewan baissa le regard et chuchota à l'oreille de Kiki :

\- Ca, ça veut dire non.

Olympia rit en allant leur poser une main sur l'épaule :

\- Allez donc passer un peu de temps ensemble avant le banquet – Ewan, pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas les jardins impériaux à ton frère ?

Lily tapa du pied :

\- Et moi ?

Apollon devança sa femme et alla prendre brusquement leur fille dans les bras :

\- Vous, Princesse, vous avez tout intérêt à commencer à vous préparer dès à présent vu qu'il vous faut des heures pour choisir une robe !

Lily éclata de rire, puis détala dès qu'il l'eut posée au sol, suivie calmement par Olympia.

Kiki et Ewan s'orientèrent donc vers la sortie également – ils entendirent leur père demander à Gidéon de faire venir Mikérinos, puis la porte se referma derrière eux.

Kiki poussa alors un long soupir de soulagement. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul, et il lança un regard coupable à son frère, qui lui, éclata de rire :

\- Bienvenue au club ! T'inquiète, c'est pas toujours comme ça !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tiré à quatre épingles… Tendu… Bref, tu verras que des fois on s'amuse beaucoup ici, le rassura Ewan en se mettant à courir. Eh ! Quand je t'ai quitté tu savais à peine marcher ! Fais voir si t'es rapide maintenant !

Kiki se détendit instantanément et entama une course effrénée pour le rattraper dans les jardins.

Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de spectaculaire, mais les parcs impériaux le tétanisèrent littéralement de par leur beauté.

\- Wahoo, dit-il en marchant d'un pas plus calme.

Un tigre au pelage noir et blanc bondit soudain devant lui et rugit puissamment, le faisant sursauter. Il s'apprêtait à déchaîner une vague télékynésique défensive sur son agresseur lorsque son frère s'interposa :

\- Salut à toi Hélios, soupira Ewan en inclinant brièvement la tête.

Le tigre plissa alors les yeux d'un air ostensiblement amusé, et prit soudain forme humaine. L'homme était vêtu d'une large toge blanche et de sandales en argent qui faisaient incroyablement ressortir sa peau foncée et ses yeux noirs.

\- Ewan, tu as là un nouvel ami je vois ? Sourit l'inconnu avec malice.

\- Kivar n'est pas un nouvel ami, c'est mon petit frère – et toi qui sais tout, le sait très bien, répliqua le garçon en levant un sourcil offensé.

Helios éclata de rire et lui posa une main sur le crâne dans une démonstration mi affectueuse, mi moqueuse :

\- Et où se trouve donc mon filleul préféré ?

\- Dans son Palais avec Mikérinos, répondit Ewan en lui attrapant la main et en l'éloignant. Ce que tu sais, bien évidemment, aussi.

Le dieu se tourna alors vers Kiki, qui observait la scène avec réserve :

\- Tu vois ça ? J'espère que tu me considèreras avec d'avantage de respect que ton frère, Kivar…

Ewan attrapa son cadet par l'épaule :

\- Moui, bon, on te laisse « grand-parrain » !

Hélios rit de nouveau, puis disparut soudainement sous la forme d'un aigle qui s'envola vers l'enceinte du Palais. Les deux garçons firent quelques pas, terrés dans un silence surpris, puis Ewan adressa à son cadet une mimique compatissante :

\- Helios est le fils de deux titans, c'est lui qui a crée le soleil il y a des millénaires de cela. Lorsque Zeus est né et a détruit les titans, il a accepté de laisser la vie sauve à Hélios, à condition qu'il apprenne à son fils, Apollon, comment protéger l'astre du jour.

\- Mais toi, t'as pas l'air de bien l'aimer… Essaya de comprendre Kiki.

\- C'est pas ça… Grimaça Ewan. C'est juste que Père se méfie un peu de lui, donc moi aussi du coup...

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop, je crois qu'il est déjà arrivé à Père de faire quelques incartades au règlement divin, et apparemment Hélios en aurait été informé aussitôt et aurait averti Zeus sans même laisser le temps à Père de le faire… Bref des embrouilles divino-familiales, ce genre de truc.

\- Divino-familiale ? Ricana Kiki. J'adore l'expression.

\- Bah tant mieux, parce que tu risques d'en avoir l'utilité, et plus que tu ne le crois, ironisa Ewan.

Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à flâner entre les haies, les arbres, les fleurs. Kiki vit qu'un grand nombre d'animaux allaient et venaient sans aucune crainte du genre humain. Soudain, ses yeux remarquèrent à l'horizon une épaisse forêt. Sa faune et sa flore paraissaient moins organisée et esthétique que celles des jardins d'apollon, aussi se tourna-t-il vers Ewan :

\- Qu'est-ce, là-bas ?

Son cosmos le titillait frénétiquement, le mettant en alerte contre une menace sourde, diffuse.

\- Ce sont les bois sacrés, territoire d'Artémis, expliqua Ewan en baissant le ton comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende.

\- Artémis… Répéta Kiki. Shögun avait l'air de dire qu'elle se trouvait sur la lune…

\- Son sanctuaire, oui. Mais Apollon et Artémis étant jumeau, il y a une forêt ici, que les messagers et les apprentis appellent la forêt interdite, qui appartient à Artémis, et il y a sur la lune un temple à l'attention d'Apollon…

\- D'accord… Murmura Kiki.

Cette fois-ci, son cosmos l'inquiéta pour de bon : il ne fallait pas rester dans les parages. Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à faire la réflexion à voix haute, une silhouette à la puissance phénoménale se matérialisa dans leur dos. Kiki n'était pas encore capable de la reconnaître, mais elle lui semblait amicale. En effet, le chevalier aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux verts de l'Empire Central apparut :

\- Kivar, Ewan. Le banquet va bientôt commencer, il est l'heure de regagner le palais.

\- On y allait, Mikérinos, acquiesça vivement Ewan.

Le chevalier d'Apollon remarqua alors que les deux enfants étaient tournés vers les bois d'Artémis, et il adressa un coup d'œil de mise en garde à Ewan, qui baissa les yeux et passa devant son frère :

\- Tu viens ?

\- Ouais ouais, dit Kiki d'un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le chevalier, ostensiblement d'origine Egyptienne, les escorta en silence jusqu'à leurs appartements. Kiki réalisa qu'il devait s'agir d'une figure d'autorité exceptionnellement reconnue à Atlantis pour intimer ainsi un tel respect à Ewan et aux différents serviteurs qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage.


	6. Chapter 6: Le Banquet d'Apollon

**Chapitre 6 : Banquet d'Apollon**

Le banquet fut un véritable supplice pour Kiki, qui se retrouva au centre des regards et des conversations pendant plus de trois heures. Sa mère semblait l'observer d'un air réprobateur – sans doute parce qu'elle le voyait retenir des bâillements – son frère d'un air compatissant, et son père d'un air profondément amusé.

La plupart des chevaliers vinrent s'entretenir avec lui, exception faite de William qui n'était pas là – ce qui arrangeait bien le garçon.

Il jalousa sa petite sœur au moment où il vit leur mère la prendre dans ses bras pour la coucher : lui aussi aurait bien apprécié le confort d'un lit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter une esquive discrète vers la maison de l'Ouest, un « Aaaahhhhh » de contentement collectif se fit entendre. Kiki se retourna vers les Chevaliers d'Apollon, qui venaient de se lever et qui accueillaient chaleureusement un groupe de 9 adolescents - la plupart avec des cheveux mouillés et les traits tirés. Kiki se demanda bien de qui il s'agissait : il leur donnait entre 12 et 16 ans. La troupe vint immédiatement poser genou à terre devant Apollon et Olympia. L'un d'entre eux, un garçon aux cheveux châtains coupés trés courts – il devait avoir dans les 14 ans – prit la parole :

\- Majestées, pardonnez-nous notre retard.

\- Et bien Alexandre, tes amis et toi me paraissez bien fatigués. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le dit Alexandre sembla hésiter entre révéler distinctement le fond de sa pensée et conserver un semblant de contrôle, aussi formula-t-il lentement :

\- Nous avons pris un peu plus de temps que prévu pour finir les exercices donnés par le Seigneur William.

Apollon eut un sourire amusé :

-Ah. Je vois. Et lui, où est-il ? L'auriez-vous enfermé dans quelque coin obscur, par vengeance ?

Un autre adolescent – un brun plus jeune et aux boucles blondes - se pencha vers Alexandre et dit à voix haute :

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on se ferait immédiatement calculés.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- Salomon, ricana Apollon. Apparemment, tu n'es pas encore suffisamment épuisé pour cesser de faire de l'humour.

La silhouette impériale de William, vêtue intégralement en bleu nuit, apparut alors dans la salle du trône :

\- J'en prends note, majesté.

Salomon gonfla ses joues et jeta un coup d'œil suppliant vers Thor, qui s'esclaffa et secoua de la tête, l'air de dire « débrouille-toi ». Alors, Kiki comprit. Il devait s'agir des apprentis.

\- Oui, enfin… Balbutia Salomon. Je ne suis pas non plus certain d'arrêter de dire des bêtises avant mon dernier souffle…

William passa prés de lui et s'agenouilla juste en avant de sa silhouette, lui jetant un coup d'œil plein de menaces :

\- Il faudra que je vérifie, sourit-il.

Tout le monde rit de nouveau, plus par le regard paniqué que Salomon envoya à Thor que par la réplique même du Chevalier.

\- Allons, se reprit Apollon. Séparez-vous par maison. Vous êtes ici ce soir pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'un peu particulier – et il a failli tomber de sommeil trois fois dans la soirée à vous attendre.

Kiki piqua un far en comprenant que c'était à lui qu'on faisait allusion.

Les 5 chevaliers d'Apollon s'avancèrent, et les apprentis se répartirent alors derrière eux.

Mikérinos s'avança le premier :

\- Comme tu as du l'entendre, mon premier apprenti se nomme Alexandre, dit-il d'un air amusé en attrapant la nuque du jeune homme, qui adressa un sourire sincère au garçon. Et voici le second, Kephren.

Kiki fut ébahi par l'aspect physique de l'autre apprenti. Tout d'abord, il devait être le plus jeune de tous. Ensuite, il portait un crâne rasé, exception faite d'une queue de cheval noire qui lui partait sur le côté du crâne. Ses yeux grands et noirs étaient si sombres qu'ils semblaient presque maquillés. Il lui fit un signe de tête sobre. Le pharaon égyptien dans toute sa splendeur…

Kiki inclina la tête à son tour, silencieux. Devait-il dire quelque chose de particulier ? Il ne savait absolument pas quoi…

Cristobal avança ensuite ses deux élèves :

\- Bragance (un grand gaillard costaud qui paraissait, au contraire, être le plus âgé de tous. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et bouclés comme Cristobal, et il ne faisait qu'une toute petite tête de moins que lui – s'il continuait sa croissance à ce rythme là, il aurait bientôt la même stature qu'Aldébaran du Taureau.) et voici Diego.

Ce dernier avait le teint mat lui aussi, mais ses cheveux étaient coiffés en pic, et il adressa un signe de la main jovial au jeune prince.

Thor attendit que le regard de Kiki se pose sur lui, et il désigna tour à tour les trois apprentis qui s'étaient assemblés derrière lui :

\- Tu connais déjà Salomon, annonça-t-il en contenant un sourire devant l'air embarrassé de l'apprenti. (Kiki fit de nouveau un signe de tête, mais avec un petit sourire. Il ne doutait pas trouver en ce garçon un futur ami…). Voici Konrad (un jeune homme athlétique mais, au premier abord, froid comme William) et Sif (Kiki se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou bien d'une fille, tant ses traits étaient fins et élégants. Cette douceur lui rappela celle de Shun, de l'Andromède, et il eut un nouveau signe de tête).

Enfin, William fit un signe de tête aux deux jeunes garçons qui attendaient patiemment derrière lui, et le premier s'avança, s'inclinant devant Kiki :

\- Connor, de la maison de l'Est.

Il paraissait autant attaché à l'étiquette que ne l'était Gidéon. Sa silhouette, plutôt mince, semblait respirer la confiance en soi, et il avait parlé avec un fort accent irlandais. Le second apprenti, avait au contraire des trais plutôt orientaux qui l'auraient d'avantage placé dans le groupe de Mikérinos :

\- Et moi, je m'appelle Isaac, sourit-il avec un peu moins de sobriété.

Kiki se dandina dans son trône trop grand pour lui, mal à l'aise :

\- Enchanté, fit-il en les saluant de nouveau d'un signe de tête. Bon, je ne me présente pas… Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à son père.

Il parvint à les faire ricaner, et cela le détendit. Apollon se tourna ensuite vers lui :

\- Ces 9 jeunes gens sont des apprentis chevalier, tu t'entraîneras à leurs côtés une fois que ta double formation aura commencé – avec l'accord d'Athéna, ajouta-t-il avant le garçon ne lui serve son regard rebelle. (Puis il adressa un sourire sincère aux adolescents) :

\- Allons. Vous devez être affamé. Ce banquet n'attend que vous !

Plusieurs « Merci Majesté », quelques soupirs de soulagement et un « youpi ! » en provenance de Salomon retentirent tandis qu'ils se ruaient vers le repas.

William alla regagner la table centrale avec ses frères d'armes, qui le questionnèrent sur la performance de leurs apprentis – et leur comportement en général.

Alors, l'inimaginable se produisit. Olympia et Apollon se levèrent et partirent, laissant Kiki en plant au milieu des trois trônes. L'enfant amorça un mouvement pour se lever à son tour, mais sa mère l'arrêta d'un regard. Il se rassit, déçu et profondément agacé. Alors, il réalisa qu'Ewan non plus n'était plus là, ce qui acheva de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Il jeta un coup d'œil mitigé vers les tables des banquets, et soupira de soulagement en voyant l'un des apprentis – Salomon – lui faire signe de se joindre à eux. Il s'exécuta, conscient que c'était probablement ce qu'on attendait de lui – il ferait une petite scène à ses parents ultérieurement.

Salomon et Alexandre, qui étaient assis côte à côte, se séparèrent pour le laisser s'installer entre eux :

\- Merci, dit Kiki.

\- Dur d'être le fils du dieu Apollon, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Alexandre. Rassure-toi, on n'est pas méchants, sinon ils ne t'auraient pas laissé ainsi tout seul, à notre merci.

Kiki eut une mimique coupable :

\- Ca s'est vu tant que ça ? Désolé, avoua-t-il. En fait, je ne contrôle plus rien depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans ce sanctuaire. Parfois c'est juste… Un peu déstabilisant.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama Salomon. Moi je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien (alors il se pencha discrètement, et murmura) : C'est vrai que t'es un apprenti chevalier d'Athéna ?

Alors, la voix de Thor surplomba toutes les autres :

\- Sal, appela-t-il d'un ton calme, mais ferme.

L'adolescent rentra la tête dans les épaules et adressa un regard coupable à son maître, qui lui fit signe de venir. Alexandre pouffa en voyant Salomon se lever à contre-cœur et s'approcher de Thor.

\- Maître ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton soudainement timide.

Personne n'entendit la réponse de Thor, chuchotée trop bas pour qu'elle soit audible, mais tous en saisirent l'idée générale : le garçon se faisait réprimander. Lorsqu'il revint s'installer parmi eux, il avait l'air bougon et malheureux. Alex lui servit un verre de jus d'orange en lui tapant affectueusement sur les épaules :

\- Allez. Il fallait que ça tombe à un moment ou à un autre.

Kiki se demanda de quoi ils parlaient, mais un regard noir de Salomon à la silhouette de William lui fit comprendre que son indiscrétion de tout à l'heure n'était pas la seule raison à sa réprimande.

\- Ouais… Fit alors le garçon pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et vous, vous êtes tous nés sur Atlantide, ou certains d'entre vous viennent de la planète terre ?

Salomon ne dit plus un mot de la soirée, et il fut impossible de lui arracher un seul sourire. Alexandre, au contraire, raconta aimablement à Kiki la façon dont la vie à Atlantide se déroulait pour les apprentis : la plupart d'entre eux étaient nés au sein même du sanctuaire d'Apollon, mais Kephren, Bragance et Connor avait grandi sur Terre jusqu'à l'âge de trois ans. Une fois le cosmos du dieu Soleil révélé à eux, ils avaient été repérés par les messagers d'Apollon – des chevaliers pacifiques qui circulaient régulièrement sur la planète – et ramenés sur la cité. Il leur expliqua qu'ils passaient cinq jours de la semaine à s'entraîner avec leur maître, puis que le sixième jour ils étaient tous réunis dans le groupe d'un seul des 5 chevaliers pour parfaire un aspect particulier de leur formation. Quant au septième jour, c'était le plus amusant de tous : le matin, ils s'affrontaient les uns les autres dans la grande arène, une sorte de grande compétition collective dont le vainqueur avait le droit d'accompagner son maître lors de sa prochaine mission. Et l'après-midi, c'était quartier libre pour tous.

\- Si tu veux, tu pourras venir nous observer demain, sourit Alexandre. Ca motivera les troupes à se lever !

Kiki lui rendit son sourire, bien que l'air attristé de Salomon lui fasse de la peine. Ce William était-il donc conçu pour faire du mal autour de lui ?

Alors, Alexandre lui accorda un regard de mise en garde :

\- William est quelqu'un de très sévère. Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Salomon eut une grimace qui marquait sa désapprobation, mais une fois encore, il ne dit rien.

\- … Et surveille le cours de tes pensées. Tous les chevaliers, et certains des apprentis peuvent les suivre.

Kiki écarquilla grand les yeux :

\- Tu plaisantes ? Vous pouvez lire dans mon esprit ?

Salomon se tourna vers lui avec lassitude, et il lui envoya par la pensée « Pas tous, non. Parmi les apprentis : Alexandre, Isaac et moi le pouvons. Parmi les chevaliers, par contre, oui. Il leur suffit d'être à une distance suffisante…»

L'enfant se tourna alors discrètement vers William, et le regard clairement désapprobateur de celui-ci et de Mikérinos lui firent clairement comprendre que la distance les séparant était parfaitement suffisante. Alexandre lui servit une tasse de thé d'un air compatissant :

\- Allons, rassure-toi. Tout le monde sait que cette journée a été très chargée pour toi. Et chacun est suffisamment diplomate pour te pardonner tes maladresses.

Kiki fit une moue incrédule. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, voilà tout.


	7. Chapter 7: Mikérinos

**Chapitre 7 : Mikérinos**

La journée du lendemain fut en fait des plus distrayantes pour Kiki. Il se réveilla tôt le matin – comme il était habitué à le faire à Jamir – et Gidéon lui expliqua à sa sortie de ses appartements, que s'ils avaient été sur Terre, au Tibet l'aube pointerait à peine le bout de son nez.

\- Il ne fait jamais nuit ici ? Compris alors Kiki.

\- En effet, jeune Prince. Car le soleil n'a nul endroit où se cacher, étant donné que nous y sommes.

_Ah oui. Forcément…_ Pensa le garçon en fronçant ses petits sourcils.

\- Hum… Alexandre et Salomon m'ont parlé d'une arène où tous s'entraînaient le dimanche matin, vous savez où elle se trouve ?

Gidéon sembla tiquer sur l'idée de laisser le garçon se balader tout seul au sanctuaire. Kiki s'en rendit compte et murmura :

\- Je doute qu'il puisse m'arriver quoique ce soit si je passe ma matinée avec les Chevaliers et leurs apprentis…. Non ?

Le Grand Intendant du bien se rendre à sa logique. Avec une moue mitigée, il acquiesça :

\- A l'heure qu'il est, les apprentis sont encore au lit. Ils commenceront la journée par les bains – vous devriez d'ailleurs faire pareil, jeune prince.

Kiki devait reconnaître que l'idée était tentante :

\- Et où puis-je trouver ces bains ?

\- Oh, ceux des chevaliers et apprentis ne sont pas pour vous, Prince ! Les vôtres sont ceux de leurs Altesses, juste au rez-de-chaussée.

Le garçon retint un soupir. Il ne désirait pas spécialement revoir sa famille après le tour pendable qu'elle lui avait fait la veille au soir. Sentant que le vieil homme camperait néanmoins sur sa position, il afficha un petit sourire contrit :

\- Bien. Merci. Et une fois sorti de mes bains, où pourrais-je aller pour trouver les autres ?

Gidéon sembla voir clair dans son jeu, puisqu'il lui retourna un air faussement jovial :

\- Je vous y conduirai à votre sortie, n'ayez crainte. Les serviettes et vêtements de rechange sont dans la grande armoire à l'extrême droite de vos appartements.

\- Merci… Lâcha Kivar en rentrant de nouveau dans sa chambre, les poings serrés.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le connaisse aussi bien alors qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques jours. Bien sûr, Mü avait toujours eu le don de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert – mais lui, c'était différent. Il était son maître. Et bien plus.

Dés qu'il referma la porte de sa chambre, il prépara ses affaires pour le bain, mais ne ressortit pas tout de suite. Ses réflexions l'avaient mené à une idée alléchante : il existait un lien entre lui et les chevaliers d'Apollon – qu'il le veuille ou non. Et de la même façon qu'il pouvait sentir et faire appel à cette connexion dès qu'il le désirait, il avait senti également un attachement particulier se dessiner entre lui et deux des apprentis. Il pensait à Salomon, et Alexandre.

Vu à quel point le mal-être de Salomon l'avait touché la veille au soir, il commença son expérience avec celui-ci.

Le garçon s'assit au sol, en tailleur, et il ferma les yeux. Il se représenta Atlantide comme un immense labyrinthe de lumière, où dormaient différents cosmos. La présence divine de son père arriva en première position, immédiatement suivis des autres membres de sa famille. Tous dormaient au même étage que lui – il fut surpris de constater qu'Ewan était juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Il appela ensuite à lui l'image de Shögun, parce que c'était celle qu'il connaissait le mieux. Le jeune asiatique lui apparut sous la forme d'une flammèche orangée, puis ce fut au tour de Mikérinos, Thor, Cristobal et enfin William. Kiki poussa encore un peu plus loin sa projection, et il sentit Salomon. Le garçon était juste à la sortie du Palais, dans une large enceinte où on pouvait sentir des torches, de la chaleur, de la joie… De l'eau.

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux en souriant, fier de son intuition. Il eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit, avant de sortir, d'identifier également la présence de Gidéon. Le vieil homme attendait devant les escaliers qui lui permettraient de regagner les bains – ou d'en sortir. Nul doute que cette bourrique chercherait à l'escorter aux bains impériaux… Il était temps de montrer au Grand Intendant que nul ne pouvait contrôler la vie et les désirs d'un apprenti chevalier du bélier, exception faite de son maître et de sa déesse.

Ravi de pouvoir justifier le comportement puéril qu'il aurait bientôt, par d'aussi nobles raisons, il s'empara du sac, ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon, et se téléporta dans les jardins. Il utilisa son don pour contourner le Palais et en sortir en toute discrétion.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les fameux bains où il sentait la présence de Salomon, il vit qu'Alexandre y était également – décidément, ces deux-là étaient inséparables.

\- Eh, salut Kivar, lança gaiement l'apprenti de la maison de Thor.

L'enfant fut tellement content de lui retrouver son air jovial qu'il se retint de le corriger : il avait beaucoup de mal à tolérer ce nouveau nom et préférait de loin qu'on continue à l'appeler Kiki.

Les deux adolescents semblaient faire des concours d'apnée, aussi le garçon s'empressa-t-il de retirer sa chemise et de foncer en short dans les bains pour les y rejoindre.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils ressortirent la tête de l'eau pour prendre avidement de nouvelles goulées d'air, et constatèrent que le reste des apprentis les avait déjà rejoint. Curieusement, les autres adolescents se baignaient et discutaient seulement entre eux, par maison, comme si un mur invisible les séparait les uns des autres. Seuls Alexandre et Salomon semblaient ne pas tenir compte de leur différence de demeure solaire.

\- J'espère que je vais être dans le groupe qui devra affronter Isaac, murmura rêveusement Alexandre en faisant l'étoile sur la surface des flots.

\- A quoi bon ? C'est toujours toi qui gagnes face à lui ! Fit Salomon.

\- Justement. Comme ça je pourrais partir en mission avec Miké, sourit le chevalier d'un air espiègle.

Sal pouffa :

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien affronter Isaac, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Kiki sentit une vague revêche émaner de Salomon, et il se permit de lui demander :

\- C'est à cause de lui que tu as eu des soucis hier soir avec ton maître ?

Les deux apprentis le regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- Comment… ? Lança Alex.

\- Attends… Souffla Salomon. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

\- Benh, je sais pas… Hier soir t'avais vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, et là, à l'instant j'ai eu l'impression… Tu sais : que tu y repensais.

\- Tu as senti la rancœur de Salomon ? S'émerveilla Alexandre. Alors que vous vous connaissez depuis moins de 24h ? Fascinant. Il faudra que je dise ça à Miké.

Sal lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais :

\- Oui, enfin évite de lui dire que c'était ma rancœur qu'il avait ressentie. William m'a déjà dépeint comme un rebelle et un immature, si je pouvais me passer de l'étiquette du revanchard, j'apprécierais.

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les trois, puis reprirent leur compétition d'apnée. Alexandre sortit vainqueur à chaque fois.

Il devait être environ huit heures lorsque tous sortirent des bains. Lorsqu'il s'était préparé (il avait trouvé dans son armoire une multitude de tuniques aux tons diverses, tous à l'effigie du soleil), Kiki avait fait connaissance avec Bragance, qui derrière un air un peu brutal montrait une personnalité souriante et joyeuse. Le garçon acheva de le comparer à Aldébaran, et il fut rassuré de voir que tous portaient en réalité des tuniques similaires à la sienne. Les apprentis de Mikérinos portaient en revanche des couleurs vert foncé. Bragance et Diego, des tons rougeoyants, les apprentis de Thor des vêtements d'un blanc éclatant – ceux de William des vêtements bleu nuit.

Aujourd'hui, Kiki avait opté par hasard pour une tunique aux tons noirs, et il se félicita de son choix qui donnait dans la neutralité.

Bragance murmura à l'oreille de Diego :

\- J'espère ne pas affronter Salomon. Les deux dernière fois il m'a foutu la pâtée.

\- Brag, soupira son ami avec des accents fortement hispaniques, Sal fout la pâtée à tout le monde.

\- C'est vrai ? Intervint Kiki en accélérant l'allure.

\- Oui, enfin d'ordinaire Alexandre et lui se partagent la finale… Sans surprise, quoi.

\- Intéressant, songea le garçon.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux arènes, et Shögun sembla surpris de trouver Kiki parmi eux. Il s'apprêtait à venir à sa rencontre lorsque Thor le retint gentiment par le bras : Mikérinos s'était déjà élancé vers le garçon.

Alexandre se pencha à l'oreille de Kiki et lui souffla :

\- Ca, c'est jamais bon.

Miké lança un regard en biais à son apprenti, qui détala avec Salomon, les laissant tout deux en tête à tête.

\- Kivar, commença Mikérinos d'un ton sévère. Gidéon a signalé ta disparition ce matin. Tu lui as faussé compagnie, il me semble.

Kiki s'apprêtait à objecter que – de la même façon qu'il était capable de le repérer – tous avaient du sentir sa présence dans les bains, mais le chevalier égyptien leva une main autoritaire devant son visage :

\- Retourne au palais et va t'excuser auprès de lui. Ton appartenance au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et ton affiliation au dieu Apollon te donnent des droits, mais pas celui de manquer de respect envers l'Intendant de cette cité.

L'enfant du avouer que quand il plantait ses grands yeux verts dans les vôtres, Mikérinos était assez intimidant. Le garçon acquiesça donc :

\- Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas froisser le dirigeant d'Atlantide… Mais toi aussi essaie de comprendre que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être chaperonné à chaque instant. J'ai grandi orphelin, et cela m'a habitué à une autonomie qu'aucune étiquette ne pourra changer.

Miké plissa les yeux tel un félin sous la finesse de la réplique, et il lui attrapa le menton – ce qui prit Kiki légèrement au dépourvu :

\- D'accord pour l'autonomie. Mais pas d'accord avec le plaisir de faire tourner les gens en bourrique. Nous avons un marché ?

Le garçon ne pu qu'acquiescer.

\- L'entraînement ne commencera qu'à ton retour, annonça Mikérinos en tournant les talons, ce qui fit sourire Kiki de soulagement.

L'enfant se téléporta immédiatement au Palais, dans le couloir où il avait laissé Gidéon l'attendre quelques heures plus tôt. Avec un grand soupir, il s'orienta vers l'Intendant et prépara un sobre discours d'excuse…


	8. Chapter 8: Les Recherches

**Chapitre 8 : Les Recherches**

Au Japon, sur Terre, la Fondation Kido était en pleine effervescence. Le matin même, Saori avait appelé à elle Shiryu, Seyar, Hyoga, Shakka, Dokho et Mü. Saga et Kanon étaient également de la partie – les autres chevaliers d'or étaient restés en Grèce pour protéger la place forte du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

\- Que veux-tu dire exactement par « disparu » ? Demanda Saori au Chevalier du Bélier, inquiète.

Mü s'avança d'un pas, les yeux clos :

\- Lorsque cette petite fille m'a conseillé d'aller trouver Shun, je me suis permis de regagner l'île d'Andromède. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré plusieurs de ses amis, mais aucun ne l'a revu depuis plus de deux ans. (Il se tourna vers Shiryu et Seyar, qui acquiescèrent l'air inquiet).

\- Seyar et moi n'avons pas non plus revu Shun depuis notre retour des enfers, expliqua le Chevalier du Dragon. Ce que je trouve assez inquiétant. Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Ikki ?

La déesse Athéna secoua doucement la tête :

\- Non, pas encore. J'ignorais la disparition de Shun – je ne l'avais donc pas fait appelé. (Elle se tourna alors vers son majordome et lui désigna la porte) : Tatsumi. Envoie l'un des chevaliers d'acier à la recherche de Phenix. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à son frère, il doit être mis au courant. S'il ne l'est pas déjà.

Le japonais se mit au garde à vous pour signifier qu'il acceptait la mission, et il sortit au pas de course.

\- Enfin, c'est tout de même assez incroyable, grogna Kanon. D'abord l'apprenti de Mü, et maintenant Shun ! Indétectables, tous les deux.

\- … Mais vivants, tous les deux, objecta doucement Shakka. Je suis d'accord avec l'hypothèse de Mü, ils doivent se trouver dans un autre sanctuaire divin.

\- Mais de leur plein gré, ou captifs ? Et dans lequel ? Et pourquoi ? Enchaîna Seyar à toute allure. Ah, je n'aime pas ça…

\- Allons, inutile de dramatiser la situation pour le moment, tempéra Dokho. Shakka a raison – les deux sont encore en vie, sinon nous l'aurions senti. Or apparemment, cela fait plusieurs jours au moins qu'ils sont portés disparus – donc si les intentions du sanctuaire qui les retient étaient mauvaises, ils seraient déjà morts. Bien, quels sanctuaires seraient suffisamment puissants pour les isoler ainsi de nous ? Celui de Poséidon a été réduit en charpie – celui d'Asgard tourne rond, Hyoga y vit depuis des mois. Celui d'Hadès n'existe plus non plus. Quels sanctuaires cela nous laisse-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa déesse.

Saori soupira :

\- Encore beaucoup, je le crains. Mais si nous nous fondons sur l'argumentaire du sanctuaire pacifique… Je dois avouer que mes pensées me mènent à mon frère, Apollon.

Seyar bondit comme un chat :

\- Un sanctuaire d'Apollon ? Mais où ? Et depuis quand ?

\- Depuis la nuit des temps, lui répondit calmement Saori. Où, en revanche, je ne l'ai jamais su. La cité d'Atlantide n'est accessible qu'à ceux qui y sont déjà allés.

\- Atlantide, comme dans la légende ? S'étonna Shiryu. La cité d'or ?

Dokho lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé :

\- Après tous les sanctuaires que tu as visités, et les dieux que tu as combattus, tu utilises encore le mot « légende », Shiryu ?

Le chevalier du Dragon fit une grimace gênée qui fit rire les autres chevaliers :

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Vous avez raison.

Saga se leva alors :

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'envoyer Tatsumi chercher Phenix, dit-il en regardant Saori avec calme. Il est déjà là.

Tous concentrèrent leur cosmos et sentirent la présence d'Ikki pénétrer la fondation.

\- Magnifique, sourit Seyar en allant ouvrir la porte de la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous. EH, IKKI, ON EST LA !

Dokho, Shakka et les Gémeaux sursautèrent sous l'éclat de voix, et ils échangèrent des coups d'œil mi incrédule, mi amusé par une telle puérilité.

\- Et bien toi au moins, on peut dire que t'as de la voix, lui lança Ikki en bas des escaliers. Alors ? On fait une petite réunion sans moi ?

Seyar prit alors un air grave :

\- Ikki, quand as-tu vu Shun pour la dernière fois ?

Phenix n'était pas encore rentré dans la pièce, mais tous sentirent un voile d'inquiétude le traverser.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il alors d'un ton cassant.

Shiryu posa une main sur l'épaule de Seyar et fit signe à Ikki de monter les quelques marches qui les séparaient :

\- Sois le bienvenu Ikki. Allons, viens, il faut que nous parlions.

Lorsque le chevalier entra dans la pièce il salua brièvement les autres chevaliers, un peu plus respectueusement Athéna, puis se tourna vers Seyar :

\- Que se passe-t-il avec mon frère ?

Shiryu le briefa calmement sur la disparition de Kiki, puis Shun. Il lui rapporta leurs théories et leurs inquiétudes, puis termina sur cette question que tous avaient à l'esprit :

\- Quand as-tu vu ton frère pour la dernière fois ?

\- Cela doit faire 4 mois à peu prés. Justement, je ne l'ai pas trouvé à son appartement la semaine dernière, au Japon, où il avait élu domicile à son retour des enfers. Alors je suis allé voir sur l'île d'Andromède moi aussi – comme toi Mü, j'ai appris qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis les enfers. Alors quand j'ai senti tous vos cosmos ici, j'ai pensé qu'il serait là également. (Il s'avança vers le balcon de la fondation, et murmura, inquiet) : C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du partir en balade ainsi. J'aurais du rester auprès de lui – qui sait ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien, en effet, il ne sert donc à rien d'imaginer le pire, l'apaisa Saori. S'il lui était arrivé malheur, nous l'aurions senti – je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Tu dis qu'il possédait un appartement au Japon. Ou ça ?

\- Dans l'extrême sud de l'île, au bord de l'océan. Il adore nager…

\- Il faudrait contacter le propriétaire de l'appartement, comprendre depuis quand exactement Shun n'a plus payé son loyer par exemple. Et interroger les passants ou voisins sur ce qu'ils auraient pu remarquer d'inhabituel…

\- Bonne idée, s'exclama Seyar. Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite.

\- Je viens avec toi, assura Ikki en le regardant un brun plus optimiste.

\- Et pour Kiki ? S'inquiéta Shiryu. Avons-nous une piste ?

Mü secoua tristement la tête, et tous replongèrent dans une transe méditative, tandis que Seyar et Ikki sortaient d'un pas décidé de la Fondation.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, grogna Phénix après quelques pas.

\- Moi aussi, acquiesça Pégase.

Les deux chevaliers arrivèrent dans le sud de l'île trois heures plus tard, et l'inquiétude donnait des ailes à Ikki à en juger par la rapidité avec laquelle il fendait la foule et contournait les boutiques pour atteindre l'appartement de son frère.

Seyar et lui rejoignirent un quartier un peu moins peuplé que les autres, à quelques centaines de mètres seulement de la plage. Ikki tapa quelques chiffres sur le digicode de l'immeuble, qui bipa et lui permit d'ouvrir la porte. Ils passèrent devant un appartement sur lequel était indiqué en japonais « Service d'Immeuble », aussi Seyar frappa-t-il directement, laissant Ikki monter au logement de Shun.

Une vieille dame ridée et légèrement intimidée lui ouvrit et le détailla :

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour, fit Pégase le plus aimablement possible. Voilà, je m'appelle Seyar et un de mes amis, Shun, a apparemment habité ici…

\- Au premier étage, oui, sourit alors la concierge. Oui, un charmant jeune homme, très discret.

Ikki vint les rejoindre, sa mine plus renfrognée que jamais :

\- Personne… Murmura-t-il.

Lorsqu'il vit la vieille dame, il la salua d'un signe de tête :

\- Je ne sais pas si nous nous étions déjà rencontré, je suis….

\- …Son frère, Ikki. Oui, oui, un jour nous avons invité Shun à venir boire le thé, il nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, et il nous avait montré une photo. Avez-vous de ses nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle alors avec bienveillance. Comment va-t-il depuis son départ ?

Seyar et Ikki échangèrent un regard passablement inquiet, pressentant ce que pareille question annonçait.

\- En fait il a disparu, fit Ikki. C'est pour ça que je suis là, je m'inquiète beaucoup.

\- Disparu ? Piailla la concierge. Oh, mon dieu ! Vous avez appelé la police ?

Seyar leva un sourcil surpris. Voilà bien une hypothèse à laquelle aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais pensé… Et pourtant ? Pourquoi pas ?

\- Puis-je vous demander quand vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ?

La vieille dame leur céda le passage :

\- Allons, entrez jeunes gens, je me faisais justement une tisane. Il faut essayer de regrouper les informations que nous possédons.

Seyar sourit. Une sacrée grand-mère ! Ils s'installèrent avec reconnaissance sur un des poufs, puis la concierge appela quelqu'un derrière les fourneaux. Un vieil homme apparut alors, la mine creusée par le temps mais bienveillante.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-il, échangeant un regard surpris avec sa femme.

\- Ce sont le frère aîné et l'ami de Shun. Tu te souviens de Shun ?

\- Le garçon qui a donné son congé il y a trois mois ?

\- C'est ça, lui sourit la vieille dame.

Ikki percuta :

\- Attendez, vous dites qu'il a donné son congé ?

\- Oui, acquiesça la dame. Il avait passé un bail pour deux ans encore – il a donné son délai de résiliation un beau matin, il y a trois mois, puis il est parti le soir même.

\- Un garçon bien, félicita le vieil homme. Il a payé l'intégralité du préavis, soit 3 mois de loyer complet. Tous ne le font pas… Depuis, par contre, on n'arrive pas à trouver de nouveau locataire… Il est un peu cher, cet appartement.

\- C'est incompréhensible, grogna Seyar. Il serait parti sciemment ?

Ikki se tourna de nouveau vers les concierges :

\- Vous avait-il donné une indication, quoique ce soit, sur l'endroit où il serait allé ?

\- Oh, non hélas. Mais je pense qu'il a du retourner au bateau, il y allait si souvent les derniers temps !

\- Où ça ? Répétèrent en chœur Ikki et Seyar, un soupçon d'espoir leur nouant l'estomac.

\- Bien… Au bateau qui fait la navette entre le Japon et l'Amérique du Sud bien sûr. Il y partait des semaines entières, et ne revenait qu'une journée ou deux par mois seulement avant de donner son préavis. Comme disait mon mari, c'est vrai que le logement lui coûtait de l'argent presque inutilement. N'est-ce pas Mako ?

\- Benh oui, confirma le vieil homme. Non pas que je m'en sois plaint hein – c'était son argent, pas le nôtre, mais enfin, à notre époque… Et puis, faut voir dans quel état il revenait. Je pense qu'il allait faire du camping ou de la randonnée en forêt, je sais pas, mais à chaque fois il était dans un piteux état. Tu te souviens, Litsu, la toute dernière fois ? Il était méconnaissable.

La vieille dame soupira tristement :

\- Oh oui, il avait coupé ses si beaux cheveux. Et il était sâle – sâle comme un pauvre miséreux. Enfin, c'est façon de parler, car il avait l'air de rayonner. Oh ça, oui, je m'en souviens, je m'étais même dit qu'il devait y avoir une fille derrière tout cela – il n'y a qu'une femme pour vous donner un tel sourire.

Ikki et Seyar échangèrent un regard assommé. Une fille ? Ils étaient bien avancés…

\- Juste par hasard, soupira Seyar tandis qu'ils se relevaient pour partir. Auriez-vous vu un jeune garçon, roux avec des yeux bleus, et des points sur le front ? Nous pensons qu'ils sont partis ensemble.

\- Non, pas à ma connaissance, répondit la vieille dame.

\- Non, assura son mari. Ca ne me dit rien. Pourtant, je suis physionomiste.

Ikki demanda à voir l'appartement de son frère avant de partir, mais il ne découvrit que des pièces totalement vides, blanches, propres. Silencieuses de tout indice. Il resta là encore quelques heures, puis à la nuit tombée, ils rentrèrent à la Fondation.

Pendant leur absence, Shiryu était parti trouver Hyoga pour l'informer de la situation et vérifier qu'il n'avait, de son côté, aucune nouvelle des deux disparus. Shakka avait assuré à Mü qu'il le tiendrait au courant du fruit de ses recherches, et il était rentré à Athènes pour prévenir le reste du sanctuaire de guetter l'arrivée de Kiki et Shun – ainsi que pour enquêter auprès de ceux qui les connaissaient.

Lorsque Seyar et Ikki leur firent le compte rendu de leur visite, un long silence s'installa. Puis Dokho prit la parole, l'air sombre :

\- Une pensée vient de me traverser l'esprit, et je pense qu'elle n'est pas innocente.

Tous rouvrirent les yeux et se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il continue. Le maître de la Balance prit une grande inspiration, et lança, à l'attention de Mü :

\- L'un est parti avec préméditation, l'autre a disparu du jour au lendemain. Et s'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas dans le même sanctuaire ?

Sa question jeta un froid. Personne n'avait envie de voir la situation se complexifier d'avantage. Pourtant, tous sentirent qu'il avait raison.


	9. Chapter 9: Que l'entraînement commence

**Chapitre 9 : Que l'entraînement commence…**

\- Bien, Sal, félicita Thor en voyant son apprenti esquiver une attaque d'Alexandre particulièrement bien calculée.

Après avoir platement présenté ses excuses à un Gidéon bouillonnant, Kiki était revenu en quatrième vitesse à l'arène – et il devait avouer que les combats qui avaient opposé tous les apprentis l'avaient impressionné. Ces garçons possédaient déjà le niveau de chevaliers d'argent ! Midi approchait, et les deux champions de la compétition tentaient chacun de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Ce qui ne semblait pas aisé.

\- Mikérinos ? Demanda alors Kiki. C'est qui qui gagne d'habitude entre eux deux ?

Le chevalier égyptien adressa un regard en coin à Thor, qui fit semblant de ne pas entendre l'échange et de concentrer son attention sur le combat.

\- Trois fois sur quatre, c'est Alexandre. Le reste du temps, Salomon. Aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est ce dernier qui va l'emporter – il m'a l'air en forme.

Un petit sourire étira discrètement les lèvres de Thor, tandis que Sif – le jeune garçon aux airs de Shun, hormis le fait que ses cheveux étaient rouge pâle – applaudissait une nouvelle attaque de son compagnon sur l'apprenti de l'Empire Central.

Alexandre et Salomon luttèrent au corps à corps plusieurs minutes, appelant à eux le cosmos du soleil – Kiki pouvait le sentir comme tout à chacun. Alors, les deux jeunes gens frappèrent, et chacun arrêta le poing de l'autre.

Thor soupira :

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, lâcha-t-il à l'attention de Mikérinos.

Tous recentrèrent leur attention sur le duel, et virent que Salomon commençait à sourire, amusé par l'égalité de leur puissance. Alex, quant à lui, restait de marbre et continuait son offensive. Sal commença à rire, de façon incontrôlable, et ce fut Konrad qui lança le premier :

\- Reste concentré, Salomon !

Trop tard : l'adolescent essaya de nouveau de prendre l'avantage – et voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il éclata littéralement de rire : Alexandre sauta à pied joint dans l'occasion et lui asséna un violent coup au visage qui l'envoya voler. Sal ne se releva pas, essoufflé – pourtant, il semblait encore avoir quelques réserves… Alex alla se pencher par-dessus lui, et sourit à son tour :

\- C'est définitivement sur la concentration que je te bats à chaque fois, lui lança-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Sal s'en empara et se laissa remettre debout :

\- Oui. En fait, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. C'est insupportable d'affronter quelqu'un qui a exactement la même puissance que soi. Un peu plus, c'est instructif. Un peu moins, c'est amusant. Mais exactement pareil ? Ca m'épuise.

\- Ouais… Je t'avouerais que j'aurais pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps – en plus je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin et je meurs de faim.

Ils arrivèrent devant leurs maîtres respectifs et s'inclinèrent. Tout le monde vit que Salomon évitait soigneusement le regard de Thor.

\- Bravo les garçons, commença Mikérinos. C'était un beau combat. Salomon, la puissance et la vitesse sont les deux premiers piliers d'un affrontement. L'endurance en est le troisième. C'est donc sur cet aspect que tu t'entraîneras la semaine prochaine.

Sal acquiesça docilement. Il l'avait senti venir, bien sûr… Mikérinos tapa dans ses mains :

\- Bon. Qui a faim ?

Tous hurlèrent leur joie, Kiki inclus, tandis qu'ils se mettaient à courir en direction des cuisines du palais. Alex passa aux côtés de son maître, qui posa fièrement sa main droite sur la nuque de l'adolescent :

\- C'est bien, Alexandre.

Le garçon se redressa, enorgueilli, puis détala avec les autres. Salomon en revanche, marchait un peu en retrait avec Thor, et à priori le maître et l'élève avaient une discussion des plus sérieuses.

Kiki espérait que Thor n'était pas en train de réprimander son élève – il ne se souvenait que trop du mal-être de Salomon après leur dernière intercalation. Leur discussion se finit pourtant par une accolade du maître à l'élève, et le jeune Atlante s'en sentit rassuré.

Salomon rejoignit ensuite Alexandre et Kiki – le trio fut le premier à se ruer sur le buffet de victuailles qui les attendait au Palais.

Leurs maîtres respectifs partirent déjeuner dans une salle annexe. Quelques étudiants emportèrent un sandwich et des fruits qu'ils allèrent déguster soit dans leurs maisons, soit à la Grande Bibliothèque. Kiki, qui venait d'entendre un des garçons en parler, demanda à ses amis :

\- J'aimerais bien la voir, cette Grande Bibliothèque. Elle est grande comment ?

\- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, dit Alexandre d'un air fier. On ira juste après. C'est un de mes endroits préférés.

\- Il y passe plus de temps que dans son lit, remarqua Salomon avec une mimique confidente à l'attention du garçon, qui sourit.

\- Chaque livre qui apparait sur Terre, apparait systématiquement dans notre Bibliothèque. Elle grandit d'année en année – mais les formats papier ne sont réservés qu'aux œuvres qui ont été récompensées par un Artiste d'Apollon.

\- Et les ouvrages uniques des tous premiers siècles de la civilisation, qui ont été détruits par l'homme, précisa Salomon. Les précieux manuscrits d'Alexandrie, les livres brûlés par le mouvement nazi… Dès qu'un ouvrage est défini comme étant unique ou rare, il apparait physiquement chez nous, et les artistes bibliothéquaires s'occupent de le copier, et de l'archiver. C'est génial tu vas voir.

\- Ah oui, là tu me fais un peu rêver, avoua Kiki. Mon Maître adore lire, il serait émerveillé d'apprendre l'existence d'un tel endroit. (Voyant Alex se figer, il grimaça) Enfin… Quand je dis mon Maître, je veux dire… Mü, mon Maître au sanctuaire d'Athéna… Krm, pardon. Je voulais pas plomber l'ambiance.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser, dit aussitôt Salomon. Il est ton maître. Et il le restera, même si tu suis d'autres formations ailleurs, auprès d'autres maîtres. Tu as l'air d'y être attaché, c'est quelqu'un de bien ?

\- De très bien, oui, répondit Kiki avec un air soulagé. J'espère un jour pouvoir devenir aussi puissant et avisé que lui – tout en gardant sa bonté. Il doit commencer à s'inquiéter pour moi maintenant, sa mission à Asgard a du se terminer depuis plusieurs jours.

Salomon avala de travers, et Alex éclata de rire en lui tapant dans le dos. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

\- Oh c'était beau ça, et même pas prémédité ! S'exclama Alex. Je te jure, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Salomon, qui vidait un verre d'eau en le foudroyant du regard, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus !

Kiki émit un début de question comme « Euh… Qu'… ? », mais ce fut inutile, Alexandre enchaîna à toute allure :

\- Thor est le frère d'Hilda et Flamme de Polaris, les souveraines d'Asgard. La dernière fois, il a emmené Salomon avec lui, histoire de l'initier un peu à l'étiquette de circonstance lorsqu'on est dans un sanctuaire divin étranger. Et là…

\- Tais-toi, grogna Sal.

\- Et là… Poursuivit Alex… Coup de foudre, absolu.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Sal est littéralement tombé fou amoureux… d'Hilda.

\- Ouf tu me rassures, fit Kiki sans ménagement, parce que je connais très bien le nouveau fiancé de Flamme – j'ai eu très peur de ce que tu allais dire.

\- Hyoga, c'est ça ? Demanda Sal. Ouais, je l'ai vu. Assez introverti hein… Mais sympa.

\- Tu… Tu as rencontré Hyoga ? Répéta Kiki. Il est au courant de l'existence du Sanctuaire d'Apollon ?

\- Je crois pas, fit Salomon. Hilda et Flamme ont vraiment présenté mon maître comme étant leur frère, elles n'ont pas épilogué sur son Sanctuaire. On aime bien tenir l'existence d'Atlantide discrète.

\- Bref, ajouta Alexandre en se levant avec son plateau repas, n'hésite surtout pas à ressortir le nom d'Asgard ainsi, dès que tu en as l'occasion – sans prévenir, tout pareil. C'est un plaisir de voir Salomon suffoquer en prétendant que tout va bien !

Le jeune prince éclata de rire, puis il servit un verre d'eau à Salomon, qui suivait d'un coup d'œil revanchard, la silhouette d'Alex aller déposer son plateau sur un tapis automatique.

\- Et toi, tu y es déjà allé, à Asgard ? Demanda ensuite l'apprenti de Thor en touillant dans sa salade de fruits.

\- Oui, répondit Kiki après un silence. Pas euh… Dans le meilleur contexte, néanmoins.

\- Ah ? S'enquit Salomon. Dégage, toi, dit-il à Alexandre qui venait de se rasseoir en mimant des yeux de biche.

\- Ouais, souffla Kiki en pliant soigneusement sa serviette. Poséidon… Poséidon venait de remettre l'anneau des Nibelungen à Hilda. Elle était plutôt du genre possédée, et très dangereuse, quand je l'ai rencontrée.

\- Ah c'était ça ? Fit Salomon, abasourdi.

Alex secoua la tête :

\- Oh, oh. Je crois pas qu'on devrait discuter de ça – ça sonne plutôt confidentiel et sensible comme information. Kiki, d'où les prends-tu, toi-même ?

\- J'étais là. J'essayais de protéger la Princesse Saori et la Princesse Flamme, pendant que les Chevaliers d'Athéna affrontaient ceux d'Asgard – Seyar, le plus puissant d'entre eux, avec l'aide de Siegfried je crois, un protecteur de Flamme qui a fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa souveraine, a réussi à briser l'anneau d'Hilda juste avant qu'elle ne parvienne à tuer la réincarnation d'Athéna et déclencher la fonte des glaces partout sur Terre. Et alors, Hilda est redevenue elle-même.

\- Ohhhhh, murmura Salomon, alors ça, si j'avais su. C'est tout pile le genre d'informations impossible à se procurer ici, même par la bibliothèque.

\- Effectivement, et si vous voulez mon avis, enchaîna Alex en jetant un coup d'œil vers la salle de banquet de leurs mentors, on a intérêt à ne plus y penser trèèèèès vite.

\- Je me doutais qu'il y avait du avoir des problèmes à Asgard il n'y a pas longtemps, car quand j'y suis allé il y a deux ans, tout était en rénovation – et les dégâts, franchement, ça donnait plutôt l'impression d'une guerre qu'autre chose. Mais j'ai pas réussi à savoir quoi, où, comment…

\- Bah voilà, fit Kiki. Maintenant tu sais. Mais la guerre entre les sanctuaires d'Athéna et de Polaris n'était pas réelle : elle n'était que le prélude inventé par Poséidon pour affaiblir nos chevaliers avant qu'il ne nous attaque directement.

\- Poséidon est connu comme étant l'un des plus malins des trois Grands, acquiesça Alexandre. Par le passé, il a de nombreuses fois fait vaciller des allégeances pour s'assurer la suprématie de ses troupes.

\- Oui, soupira Kiki au souvenir des chevaliers des Gémeaux. Là aussi. Il avait réussi à retourner des Chevaliers d'Athéna contre nous. Mais on est sortis vainqueurs.

\- C'était quand ça, exactement, tu sais ?

Il y a cinq ans.

Salomon et Alexandre échangèrent un regard :

\- En plein pendant notre dernière guerre sainte avec Artémis, fit le premier.

\- C'est toujours pareil avec ces guerres, remarqua Alexandre. Lorsqu'on s'est démené ici pour étouffer la nouvelle menace Titan avant qu'elle ne surgisse dix ans trop tôt, il y a quelques mois, j'ai demandé à Mikérinos pourquoi nous ne faisions pas appel d'ores et déjà aux Sanctuaires de Zeus et d'Athéna – il m'a dit qu'ils avaient fort à faire avec la menace d'Hadès.

\- Oui, enchaîna Kiki, d'un air soudain plus affligé. Ca… Tu peux le dire, on avait fort à faire.

Un ange passa dans la conversation, puis Salomon demanda :

\- Et ton maître, quelle relation entretient-il avec Asgard ?

\- Pacifique. Il partait là-bas pour leur porter un message et vérifier que tout allait bien. Mission de routine, confiée par Athéna.

Alors Alexandre se pencha vers les deux autres :

\- Je sens les aura de Miké et Thor se lever dans la…

\- Oui, partons, enchaîna Salomon en prenant son plateau repas – aussitôt imité par Kiki.

\- On va à la bibliothèque ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Bonne idée, fit Salomon en bifurquant immédiatement par le corridor, suivi de près par les deux autres.

Ils sortirent de la pièce à l'instant même où leurs maîtres y entraient et Alex eut un petit rire nerveux, qui se propagea à Salomon puis Kiki en moins de deux secondes.

\- C'est quand même super pénible, ricana le garçon, cette tendance qu'ont les gens ici à lire les pensées.

\- M'en parle pas, souffla Salomon, c'est de là que viennent tous mes problèmes.

\- William, commenta Alexandre d'un ton léger, répondrait que c'est de là que viennent les solutions, et qu'au contraire tu devrais modérer ton esprit au lieu d'essayer de cacher ce qu'il pense…

\- William est un robot sans passion et sans compréhension, son esprit est un acheminement de rouages et de puissances – je ne veux même pas devenir comme lui, grommela Salomon.

\- Oh, dut reconnaître Kiki, ça a l'air assez correct comme description.

Salomon lui sourit, mais se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Alexandre. Alors ils arrivèrent dans une salle sphérique de marbre et d'or blanc qui fit piler net Kiki. Le dôme était immense – partout, étaient peintes des figures graves. Il reconnut bientôt Molière, Shakespeare et d'autres artistes et écrivains de valeur. Alors il réalisa que tous ces visages devaient être les plus grands penseurs de l'humanité, et ce constat l'impressionna.

L'aîné des trois, Alexandre, s'avança avec assurance face à une petite fenêtre luisante – il se fit scanner, et une large porte d'or blanc coulissa comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'une illusion. Alors, ils entrèrent.

Kiki s'était attendu à une splendeur d'ouvrages et d'étagères – mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le tétanisa littéralement.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une bibliothèque, il s'agissait d'un gigantesque sanctuaire composé d'un millier de rayons montant jusqu'au plafond – pourtant très haut – emplis de livres magnifiques. Ils étaient classés par couleur, par thème – devant chaque rangée, un panneau écrit dans toutes les langues. Kiki s'avança et tapa sur l'écran tactile une lettre « C. », et alors l'auteur « Confucius » apparut : sa photo, sa biographie, et l'indication géographique de tous ses ouvrages dans la bibliothèque – version papier pour les plus précieux, version éléctronique pour les moins fameux. Subjugué, le garçon se tourna vers ses amis : c'était exactement l'auteur qu'il avait eu en tête de chercher !

\- Comment… ?

\- Ces écrans ont été créés par Hypolita, une artiste extrêmement douée. Ils se connectent à tes pensées. Vas-y, touche l'écran en pensant à un autre auteur – ou un livre. Pas besoin de taper de lettre.

Goethe apparut immédiatement, puis Roméo et Juliette, puis un dictionnaire Tibétain / Anglais, et Kiki éclata de rire, émerveillé.

Ce spectacle fit également sourire Salomon et Alexandre.

\- C'est top, hein ? Dit le premier.

\- Il faut à tout prix que j'emmène mon Maître ici, y a pas le choix ! S'exclama Kiki.

Alex ricanna :

\- Oui et bien bon courage pour essayer, et fournir des explications si tu y arrives ! La bibliothèque est exclusivement réservée aux Artistes, aux Chevaliers, et à la famille impériale. Même les Messagers n'y ont accès que sur dérogation spéciale, alors les invités, tu penses bien…

\- Même nous, en tant qu'apprenti, on a eu le droit de s'y rendre qu'après nos 11 ans. Avant on ne pouvait venir qu'accompagnés de notre maître.

\- Enfin officiellement, ajouta Alex d'un ton joueur.

Sal et lui échangèrent un sourire complice, que Kiki trouva beau. Il adorait vraiment ces deux-là.

\- Viens, l'entraîna ensuite Salomon, secouant la tête pour qu'une de ses mèches blondes et bouclées cesse de l'embêter, on va te montrer des gravures d'Atlantide au fil des siècles – la cité a pas mal bouger, c'est très intéressant.

Kiki leur emboita le pas avec plaisir.

Ils trainassèrent dans la bibliothèque une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ils avaient pris d'assaut un des nombreux coins salons, dont ils avaient teinté les vitres. Alex était allongé sur le ventre, sur le sol couvert d'un tapis soyeux, et montrait des esquisses de la cité lorsqu'elle était sous l'eau, ou dans le ciel quelques siècles plus tard – dans la jungle pendant une décénie – puis de retour sous les flots avant qu'elle ne décolle pour le soleil.

Salomon, lui, était vautré, nus pied sur un des sofa, un amoncellement de livre sur son ventre :

\- Tiens et regarde celle-là, c'est Apollon lors de son couronnement. Derrière, c'est Zeus.

Kiki, allongé à côté d'Alex, leva le bras et attira à lui le parchemin, qu'il dévora des yeux. Alors il se figea.

\- Tu dis que ce type est Zeus ?

\- Euh, « type », j'aurais plutôt dit « Seigneur », ou « Dieu ». « Individu », à la rigueur, toussota Alexandre.

\- Mais j'ai vu des photos de lui à la Fondation Kido, je crois que… Je crois que c'est le Grand-Père de la Princesse Saori !

\- Ah ça c'est possible, fit Salomon, d'après la légende, Zeus descend parfois sur Terre pour aiguiller une âme qu'il sent promis à un grand destin. Athéna est sa fille après tout, logique qu'il soit descendu pour veiller sur elle.

\- Truc de fou, je me demande si la Princesse est au courant… Murmura Kiki, ahuri.

Les vitres teintées glissèrent alors dans un léger « ffffuit » à peine audible, pour laisser apparaître Thor et Mikérinos.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, c'est là que vous vous cachez, fit le premier.

\- Si la Princesse est au courant de quoi ? Demanda Mikérinos en haussant un sourcil surpris.

Salomon venait de se redresser d'un bond, déposant soigneusement les livres à côté de lui. Alex et Kiki s'étaient levés d'un même mouvement.

\- La gravure de Zeus, expliqua le garçon. C'est le grand-père de la Princesse Saori, là – j'en mettrais ma main à couper !

Mikérinos s'approcha de lui et observa le dessin que Kiki lui montrait :

\- Ah, je vois. Oui, il arrive que Zeus prenne momentanément possession d'un corps lorsqu'il descend sur Terre – comme Poséidon ou Hadès eux-mêmes, d'ailleurs. Il serait logique qu'il aie choisi un hôte proche de la réincarnation de sa fille, pour veiller sur elle le temps qu'elle arrive à l'âge adulte. Athéna, tout comme Arès et Héphaïstos, ont fait le choix de naître dans un corps humain et d'y rester jusqu'au décès de l'enveloppe charnelle qu'ils ont habité. Ils mènent trop de guerres pour prendre le risque de descendre sur Terre dans leur véritable enveloppe physique.

\- N'est-elle pas immortelle ? Demanda Sal à son maître, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Oui, mais pas invincible. Des dieux se sont retrouvés piégés, enfermés ou abîmés par des attaques, de mortels ou d'autres dieux. Pourquoi prendre le risque de cet inconfort ?

\- Les hôtes choisis, sont-ils conscients d'être habités ? Questionna Alex.

\- Cela dépend du dieu, répondit Mikérinos en remettant soigneusement la gravure sous son socle de verre. Et de la personnalité de l'hôte. Si le dieu et l'individu ont une façon de penser et d'agir à peu près similaire, non, ils ne s'en rendent jamais compte – ils se fondent dans cette divinité, et la divinité ne considère plus son hôte comme une enveloppe mais comme part d'elle-même. Si en revanche le dieu a choisi un mortel à la personnalité opposée, cela peut devenir plus compliqué.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé, avec mon ami Shun, commenta pensivement Kiki. Il est l'être le plus doux et le plus pacifique que je connaisse – il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de tuer, si cela permettait de résoudre un conflit. Quand Hadès a pris possession de son corps (Salomon et Alexandre se figèrent), il s'est laissé complètement terrasser. Puis quand Athéna est venu l'affronter, à l'instant même où son sang est entré en contact avec la peau de Shun… Il est revenu à lui, et il a combattu Hadès, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci sorte de son âme – et alors, les autres ont pu le vaincre il était devenu plus faible.

\- T'as vraiment, toujours, des histoires super passionnantes à raconter, s'extasia Salomon. Quelle bonne idée d'avoir emménagé ici.

Kiki et Alex ricanèrent, Thor fronça du nez :

\- Tant que ça ne vous donne pas de mauvaises idées.

\- Oh mince, grogna Salomon, justement j'avais envie d'essayer de posséder Alex pour voir…

Celui-ci attrapa un coussin et lui lança.

Mikérinos posa une main sur la nuque de Kiki :

\- Tu devrais mettre tes mémoires par écrit. Ce qui peut te paraître frais et le début d'une longue série de souvenirs, pourront peut-être dans quelques temps, t'aider à mieux comprendre le passé et ainsi anticiper l'avenir. Il est très rare, pour quelqu'un d 'aussi jeune que toi, d'avoir vu et vécu tant de choses au contact de divinités. Tu n'es qu'au début de ta vie, tu devrais prendre soin de ce qui t'a été permis de voir et d'entendre. On n'assiste pas à de tels phénomènes sans raison.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil surpris. Il n'y avait jamais pensé ! Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée du tout.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ce serait judicieux, souffla le garçon. Je vais le faire.

Mikérinos obtempéra puis il adressa Alex et Kiki du regard :

\- Je vais descendre sur Terre, porter un message à Athéna – avant cela, j'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec vous deux et Kephren. (Les deux garçon acquiescèrent, prêts à partir. Miké servit ensuite un sourire à Thor et son apprenti) Je vous dis à dans quelques jours ?

\- A bientôt, répondit le Seigneur de l'Empire du Nord avec un clin d'œil – son apprenti servit un signe de tête à Mikérinos.

Puis les trois sortirent :

\- Savez-vous où est Kephren ? Demanda le maître. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans la maison.

\- Je crois qu'il passe pas mal de temps avec Isaac, ces temps-ci, répondit Alexandre. Je peux aller faire un tour dans la maison de l'Ouest.

\- D'accord, rejoins-nous dans la salle de méditation dès que tu l'as trouvé.

Alex inclina la tête en signe de soumission, et partit sur le champ. Mikérinos avisa son jeune prince :

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Kiki prit le temps d'analyser ses sentiments avant de répondre. Puis il dit :

\- Partagé.

\- Tu le seras toujours un peu, répondit Miké, d'un ton pourtant rassurant. C'est normal, pour un futur chevalier au cosmos double. Mais je crois, que tu auras la chance de côtoyer, dans chacun de tes deux sanctuaires, des chevaliers suffisamment avisés pour comprendre ta situation et t'aider dans tes combats à mener.

Le garçon étudia la réponse, et il répondit :

\- Je crois aussi, oui. J'espère.

\- Ton maître s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Athéna elle-même pressent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond : elle vient de quitter la Japon, et de réunir tous ses chevaliers en Grèce.

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Mikérinos. Pour… Pour moi ?

\- En partie. Je crois qu'il y a autre chose, également, mais je n'ai pas pu percevoir quoi. J'en saurai plus demain. Kiki, ce brassard d'or céleste que tu portes, depuis quand l'as-tu ? Tu ne l'avais pas, à ta naissance ici. Est-ce Mü qui te l'a offert ?

\- Hein ? S'étonna Kiki, en avisant le bracelet de métal doré qui lui entourait le haut du bras, en dessous de son épaule gauche. Nan. Nan il m'a dit que je le portais quand il m'a trouvé. Vous dites que c'est de l'or Céleste ? Quelle est la différence avec de l'or classique ?

\- Il est totalement indestructible. Il peut te servir de bouclier, en d'autres choses. Une armée de titans n'en viendraient pas à bout.

Le jeune Atlante écarquilla en grand les yeux :

\- Bah ça alors ! Mais… Mais si ni ma famille ni mon Maître ne me l'ont offert. D'où vient-il alors ?

\- C'est également une question que je me pose, lui répondit Mikérinos. As-tu déjà essayé de le retirer ?

\- Nan, fit immédiatement l'enfant. Nan, jamais, je pensais que c'était le seul souvenir que j'avais de ma vie… D'avant. Vous n'en avez jamais vu comme ça, avant ?

Mikérinos garda le silence un instant, mal à l'aise – sentiment que Kiki ne pensait pas voir un jour sur ses traits. Puis le maître baissa le regard sur lui, et dit :

\- Je crois en avoir vu un à peu près similaire, une fois. Mais ce souvenir et les circonstances qui l'entourent sont encore un peu floues… Je vais essayer de m'en rappeler correctement, la méditation m'y aidera sûrement.

A cet instant, Kiki perçut très clairement que Mikérinos lui mentait. Et Mikérinos perçut très clairement que Kiki savait qu'on lui mentait. Le duo garda le silence le reste de leur acheminement jusqu'à la maison de l'Empire Central.


End file.
